Miraculous Medley
by thesirenserenity
Summary: Punk Music AU Marinette is the lead singer and song writer, Ladybug, for famous band, the AKs. Adrien joins them, playing bass as Chat Noir. Based off of Gittana's Musicans AU on Tumblr!
1. Chapter 1: To Ü

Hello all! This lovely au is based off of gittana's Musicians AU on Tumblr. GO CHECK HER OUT.

 _Everyone has a voice._

Marinette laid sprawled across the floor on her stomach, her stockinged feet dangling in the air. Her left big toe caught a hole in the fishnets of her right leg, tearing it a little wider, but that did not halt her concentration. With her tongue poking out of her mouth, she frantically wrote in the little notebook on the floor, trying to copy all the lyrics down before they fled her mind. A lock of blue hair fell prey to gravity, falling over her shoulder and into her eyes, to be quickly blown away by a slightly annoyed breath. Her eyes glanced quickly to the ceiling as she searched for the correct word to fill the void in the lyrics, a sparkle dancing across them as the right one came to mind. She became glued to her notebook once again, capturing those elusive, but powerful, lyrics. Marinette had a story to tell, a voice to be heard.

 _But music, music has the ability to allow everyone to be heard._

Notes danced through her head, and she switched to the loose, music staff-lined paper, her pencil scratching desperately. Her left hand wandered to the electric keyboard that sat in front of her on the ground, finding their home in the keys. She fumbled around, playing with the notes and putting them into patterns and rhythms. Soon, a soaring melody was accompanied by a catchy bassline, and both were recorded on the paper. The lyrics were given life, and the proper emotions were breathed into them. Both were recorded onto the paper, her lower lip caught in her teeth. She smirked as she added a crunchy dissonance to the chord progression to emphasize the lyrics and give the resolution such a sweeter feeling.

 _It can portray an emotion, a thought, a feeling, without any words._

This was her passion, her life. Marinette had found her place in the music and never wanted to leave. Here, she could portray her feelings. Here, she could always be heard, even when she could not find the right words. Here was home. Whenever Marinette's words would fail, her music could speak, and speak in volumes.

But today, the words were coming to her mind and flying across the paper. The music was dancing through her ears, the melody soaring through her lips. She could hear the way it would all come together when the crew got a hold of it. The bassline was catchy, but interesting, as she had thrown in a few unanticipated chords as usual. The beat she could hear would bring in the crowds and set the foundation. The melody and countering harmony danced together, but stood separate.

 _Or it can be the perfect foundation for the words that are screaming to be heard._

And the words, they told a story. They weaved a picture of a lost girl, fighting her way through life. Her heart had been empty; she had been deserted. Her heart was protected and she was scared of being broken again. Yet, he had still managed to break down her walls. He became her partner in crime and her best friend.

This is their story.

xxxxx

Marinette took a deep breath in, allowing the air to fill her, and then released it in a controlled huff. No matter how many times she performed, the stage-jitters never seemed to go away.

These jitters were particularly bad. After all, the AKs were just coming back after an extended break. Usually, they try to do a performance every couple of weeks, but it had been over four months since they last performed. Her muse had been especially quiet, and everything she wrote during those four months was pining garbage.

She hated sounding desperate. But that's what happens when her heart gets ripped out and broken.

The thick makeup that Juleka had applied around her eyes as a sort of 'mask' almost felt foreign, even though it was what she always wore to perform. Marinette wanted to rub at it, but was afraid to smudge the masterpiece. Juleka had done an especially good job, the red makeup dark around her eyes. It almost ombred out from the thick black eyeliner around her eyes, getting gradually lighter red. The maroon faded to scarlet, faded to an almost redder-pink. It was smudged around the outer edge, giving an appearance that it melted into her skin. A couple drop-like tendrils extended down, as though falling prey to gravity.

Marinette yanked up her thigh-high stockings in a rather unladylike manner. She smoothed her black shorts and gave a tug on her 'Ladybug' denim vest that hung over a black-spotted red crop top. Her hair was pulled back into two low pigtails, a tribute to the design she drew in middle school, when she dreamed up Ladybug.

Looking in the mirror, she tried to flash a smile, to woo the crowd that would gather, but her heart wasn't in it. It had been four months of heartbreak and grief, and it was hard for her to smile. Luckily, she had her friends and her music. She drown herself in school work and the tons of concerts for her school ensembles. Marinette had made it through finals, and then gave herself a week to pull herself together. The mourning process involved a trip back to her parents and sleeping in her childhood bed. After a week of helping at their family bakery in the morning, and writing music at night, she felt like a new woman. Getting antsy for her friends and to hear her music played, she returned to the house she shared with some of the girls and immediately called a band rehearsal. The band was so thrilled that she was starting to finally act like her old self.

Alya even went as far as to say that she was so happy that Marinette was finally back to the normal self she was before she dated that asshat.

Dating someone like that does tend to change a person.

But Marinette was free of that relationship. There was still some residual feelings, but it was more for the guy that he pretended to be, than the guy he was; he was truly a jerk and she wanted nothing to do with him. She did not miss the way he talked down on her, or finding out he cheated on her when he dumped her. She did not miss the competitive nature of their relationship because they were both in school for music, and he was at the most prestigious school in the area, where she didn't get accepted. She didn't miss how he would comment on girls appearances and suggest plastic surgery for them; even though his parents where plastic surgeons, he had no right to define beauty.

It hurt that she was dumped, and hurt more that she was dumped for another girl, but she was better now that it was over.

And that's what this concert was. It was her final goodbye to that asshole, her imaginary middle finger to him.

Though, he would never know that Ladybug was singing about him, because Marinette never disclosed her identity to him. She found it ironic that Paris's most popular singer was dumped because she 'wasn't good enough at music.'

Jackass was all about prestige, not true talent.

The corner of her lips raised in a half-smirk. She would still have her satisfaction, even if he wouldn't ever know.

Marinette gave one last look in the mirror, just as Nino called for her in her earpiece, which served as a monitor for the music and a way to talk to each other across their 'stage.'

Tonight, they were out in the alley behind the night club that both she and Nino worked for, on a makeshift stage. There were quite a few cuss words and some suggestive themes in their music that night, so choosing a more 'grown up' venue at a later time of night was a necessity. Nino had arranged it all with his cousin, who owned the club, and knew that he was the AK's legendary DJ, the 'Bubbler'.

Marinette moved toward the door, opening it up to the loud sound of what Nino referred to as the 'call song,' because it would gather a crowd. He was playing one of his originals, a silly little song with an intense beat.

 _But fuck that little mouse_

 _'Cause I'm an albatraoz_

Marinette laughed at the silly lyrics, the rough dubstep rushing over her and coursing through her veins. Bright lights danced over the dark stage, sometimes illuminating Nino in his Bubbler costume. She couldn't see much of the crowd from her position, but she could hear people dancing and shouting. By now, she was sure he had gathered a large crowd, which was good because the AK's blog had not given much of a hint as to where this concert would be. Max, the group's resident techy and known as the 'Gamer,' would record it and upload it online, but the 'venue,' if it could be called that, was rather small.

She could hear Nino counting down in her ear, and Max responding with his status. Nino's song cut off abruptly, and the dancing lights narrowed down to one overhead, white beam down the center of the stage. She could hear the opening chords of the song, just played by Nino's synthesizer.

Marinette walked onto the pitch black stage, standing in the center. She put her head down, collecting herself for a moment in the waves of the music. A white light suddenly switched on, illuminating her right as she pulled her head up and took a deep breath.

 _Tell me pretty lies, look me in the face_

 _Tell me that you love me even if it's fake_

 _Cause I don't fucking care at all_

Marinette stared down the crowd, luckily not being able to see anything because of the stage light. She allowed the persona of Ladybug to wash over her, channeling her frustrations and sorrow.

 _You been out all night, I don't know where you been_

 _You slurring all your words, not making any sense_

 _But I don't fucking care at all_

She still stood frozen, the waves of the synthesizer washing over her. She could hear the rest of the band quietly and quickly setting up behind her.

 _Cause I have hella feelings for you_

 _I act like I don't fucking care - like they ain't even there_

With the next line, she moved her right hand and began to snap to the beat. Her right hip popped out a little and moved to the rhythm.

 _Cause I have hella feelings for you_

 _I act like I don't fucking care, cause I'm so fucking scared_

 _I'm only a fool for you - and maybe you're too good for me_

 _I'm only a fool for you_

 _But I don't fucking care at all_

Marinette drew out the last note, putting her soul into it. The beat dropped around her and she could hear the rest of the band jump in. The crowd gasped as the lights flared on, illuminating the group that seemed to appear on the stage. She could hear Ivan, as his persona 'Stoneheart' featuring grey makeup, charcoal ripped jeans, and a black tee-shirt, plugging away on rhythm guitar. Lila, known as 'Volpina,' adjusted the fox ears perched on her head before jumping into playing harmonies to Nino's keyboard melody on her guitar. Juleka was playing a steady simple beat on the drum set, her persona as 'Reflekta' complete with a full face of white makeup and pink around her eyes, and a fun headdress.

Marinette turned to smile at them all, bouncing her head slightly to the beat. They sounded really good, and she knew they were all excited to play together again after the long break. She turned back to the crowd and took a breath in, ready to begin the next verse.

 _Tell me pretty lies, look me in the face_

 _Tell me that you love me even if it's fake_

 _Cause I don't fucking care at all_

Nino took control again on his keyboard and mixing board, the music turning very electronic-sounding. The lights snapped down once more, a blue light illuminating her in the center of the stage, as well as the two figures emerging from each side. Rose, under the persona of 'Princess Fragrance,' danced onto the stage from Marinette's right, her movements graceful and long. With every ballet extension, her black skirt swished around her hips. The blue light reflected off her black 'mask,' made of makeup, with swirls around the edges. Her pink hair, which Marinette knew would wash out by her next shower, was pulled up into a tight bun.

 _You've been out all night; I don't know where you been_

 _You slurring all your words, not making any sense_

 _But I don't fucking care at all_

On her left, Mylene was dancing to the harsh beat, doing a more hip-hop style dance, her body popping to the beats. Her persona as the 'Horrificator' was complete by a full face of pink, fade to purple, makeup. Her cornrows were pulled back by a purple bandana, and she wore pink hip-hop pants and a tight purple tank top, with a darker purple jacket over.

 _Cause I have hella feelings for you_

 _I act like I don't fucking care; like they ain't even there_

 _Cause I have hella feelings for you_

 _I act like I don't fucking care, cause I'm so fucking scared_

The two girls kept dancing toward Marinette, their movements contrasting, but working in time with the music. Rose danced a lyrical style to Marinette's voice, where Mylene followed the beat laid down by Nino and Juleka.

 _I'm only a fool for you_

 _And maybe you're too good for me_

 _I'm only a fool for you_

 _But I don't fucking care at all_

The music died out to be replaced with a recording from Nino. The sound of a lonely melody rang through the speakers with a record-like fuzzy quality reminiscent of older times. Everyone was frozen around her, and Marinette took a deep breath to start the next song.

 _Believe me, I could live without you but I really don't want to_

 _Believe me, I could love without you but I really don't need to_

Marinette watched as 'Princess Fragrance' and the 'Horrificator' slipped off stage. The lights came on toward the front of stage and illuminated the crowd a little. She looked out and could see Nathaniel at the end of the alleyway, the ends of his red hair dyed purple and a beret perched on top. His persona, 'Evillustrator,' fit his job as artist; during their shows, he would leave their symbol and name somewhere. This time, it was a graffiti style on the brick wall.

 _'Cause leavin' is the hardest thing to do_

 _But being left is hard, oh yes, it's true_

Juleka began clapping her drumsticks together at a fast pace, her foot pounding on the bass drum. Two new figures emerged from the wings, their arms high over their heads, clapping. Alix, under her persona 'Timebreaker,' did a front handspring across the stage, her black leggings hugging the curves of her body. She wore lime green shorts over, and a black tank top completed the look. Sometimes, when she wore her roller blades for a show, her head would be covered in a motorcycle style helmet, but tonight, she had a simple black mask painted over her eyes. Kim, jumped up and did a full front flip, the black boots hitting the stage with a thud. His red tee-shirt was tight across his chest and hung over black, ripped jeans. His look was complete by a red mask around his eyes. Marinette always chuckled at his name, 'Dark Cupid,' because Alya had given it to him after he was harshly rejected by a violinist from a different school he had met at one of their concerts.

 _But you're coming back_

 _How do I get back to you, to you, to you?_

 _I cannot get back to you_

The beat dropped and Marinette stepped back to let the two acrobats take the front of the stage. Their tricks were punctuated by flashing lights and the dubstep blaring through the speakers.

 _Back to, get back to you_

During the end of the break, Alya, her best friend, strutted on stage, her black jeans hugging her hips and the black heeled ankle boots giving her ass a nice lift. The black, painted-on mask made her brown eyes stand out. Her persona, 'Lady Wifi,' always made Marinette chuckle, as she was the one who ran the AKs blog, announced their next concerts, and posted videos. She also ran the Ladyblog, a popular blog that discussed the AKs newest songs and deciphered the concert locations, but as her own civilian self. A microphone was clutched in her hand, and as the next verse began, she began to harmonize with Marinette.

 _Leavin' is the hardest thing to do_

 _But being left is hard, oh yes, it's true_

 _But you're coming back_

 _How do I get back to you, to you, to you?_

Having Alya on stage with her, gave her a boost of confidence. She could and would get over that asshole. This was her goodbye, and with her friends surrounding her, she would move on.

The recording of the beginning melody came back through the speakers and died out. A new melody started with Nino playing a chord on the synth and Juleka on the drums. Alya's voice rang out over the simple music.

 _Ooh, Ahh, Ooh, Ahh_

Marinette began singing, staring out into the crowd.

 _If you weren't born with it you can buy a couple ornaments_

 _Just be sure to read the warning, kids, 'cause pretty soon you'll be bored of it,_

 _Ha-ha_

Alya chimed in, her hips moving in motion with the music.

 _Sexual, hey girl if you wanna feel sexual_

 _You can always call up a professional; they stick pins in you like a vegetable_

 _Ha-haa_

This girls sang together, Marinette's voice singing the melody and Alya harmonizing over her.

 _Kids forever, kids forever; baby soft skin turns into leather_

 _Don't be dramatic, it's only some plastic; no one will love you if you're unattractive_

As the chorus started, the girls sang together, prancing around the stage. This song really struck a chord with Marinette, because the asshat would make dumb comments about how he could get her discounted plastic surgery and say what he wanted to fix about her.

 _Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me, is it true that pain is beauty?_

 _Does a new face come with a warranty? Will a pretty face make it better?_

 _Oh Mr. Potato Head, tell me: How did you afford her surgery?_

 _Do you swear you'll stay forever? Even if her face don't stay together_

 _Even if her face don't stay together_

The band was jamming to the slow beat behind her. They were missing a bass player, but Nino did a good job plucking out the part on his keyboard.

Alya started the next verse:

 _If you want a little more confidence; Potatoes turn to french fries, yeah it's common sense_

 _All you need's a couple more condiments, and a hundred thousand dollars for some compliments_

 _Ha-haa_

Marinette played off Alya's sexiness, her hips grinding to the slow beat as she approached the front of the stage and touched hands with the crowd reaching up to her.

 _It's such a waste, when little girls grow into their mother's face_

 _But little girls are learning how to cut and paste, and pucker up their lips until they suffocate_

 _Ha-haa_

Marinette straightened back up and strutted to Alya, joining her in the hook before the chorus.

 _Kids forever, kids forever; baby soft skin turns into leather_

 _Don't be dramatic, it's only some plastic; no one will love you if you're unattractive_

 _Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me, is it true that pain is beauty?_

 _Does a new face come with a warranty? Will a pretty face make it better?_

 _Oh Mr. Potato Head, tell me: How did you afford her surgery?_

 _Do you swear you'll stay forever? Even if her face don't stay together_

 _Stay forever, stay forever_

 _Even if her face don't stay together_

 _Stay forever, stay forever_

 _Even if her face don't stay together_

The band dropped out and the lights dimmed, leaving a spot of light in the center of the stage. Alya sang the intro from somewhere in the dark behind her, and then she sang by herself to the synth and Juleka's drums.

 _Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me, is it true that pain is beauty?_

 _Does a new face come with a warranty? Will a pretty face make it better?_

 _Oh Mr. Potato Head, tell me: How did you afford her surgery?_

 _Do you swear you'll stay forever? Even if her face don't stay together_

The lights flashed back on, and Alya skipped forward to join her. The band played again, jamming out.

 _Stay forever, stay forever_

 _Even if her face don't stay together_

 _Stay forever, stay forever_

 _Even if her face don't stay together_

 _Stay forever, stay forever_

 _Even if her face don't stay together_

 _Stay forever, stay forever_

 _Even if her face don't stay together_

Both Ivan and Lila dropped out, taking their guitars and walking offstage. This left Juleka playing with Nino's synth, the intro coming back around again. This time, the two girls sang it together in the dimming light.

 _Ooh, Aah, Ooh, Aah_

Marinette and Alya were left in the center of the stage, their hands clasped and raised. The lights went out, leaving them in a blackout.

Xxxxxx

Adrien followed the bouncing blonde head out of the rehearsal room, his cello rolling behind him. The halls were empty, as they should be during the second week of summer. Only the top string quartet would be working throughout the entire summer. A slight pressure in his head caused him to partly tune out what the others were saying. It had been a grueling rehearsal; they had not been able to agree on anything.

Chloe, the first violinist and self-appointed leader of the quartet had been adamant that a certain three bar phrase was supposed to have a specific bowing. Sabrina, the second violinist and Chloe's lackey, agreed with everything Chloe said. Dempsey, the violist, had taken a completely different stand, saying that the three measures needed a different style of phrasing, and Chloe's bowing wouldn't emphasize it enough. He was very firm in his belief, as he has the best viola teacher and was the eldest in the group. Adrien didn't really understand how being the eldest made him correct, but he did think that Dempsey's bowing sounded better for the phrase. Ever the peace keeper, he had them play it both ways to try and see which they liked better. This only caused a longer fight, and took up over thirty minutes of their two hour rehearsal.

The worst part was, it was still unresolved. Luckily, Chloe and Dempsey were willing to drop their argument outside the rehearsal room, with the threat of taking the phrase to their respective teachers. After all, they were the most elite group on campus; they couldn't be seen bickering like children outside of the private rehearsal space. Appearances had to be kept.

Chloe's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, bringing the slight pressure in his head to a dull throb.

"Adri-kins, what do you think? Isn't she fabulous?" Her excited squeal was almost too much for his poor head. Sabrina, who was walking next to her, was nodding viciously.

"Isn't who fabulous," he muttered, pinching one eye shut.

"Weren't you listening?" She spun her head around, whipping her blonde ponytail, to give him a childish pout. "We were talking about the AK's performance last night! Ladybug did the greatest job ever. Her voice is so fantastic! Her newest songs were really good, though it does sound like she just went through a rough time or breakup or something. Here!"

She waved her phone in his face, a blurry video playing. He couldn't see much, as she kept moving her phone, but the music was awesome. As per usual.

Adrien was very familiar with Paris' most famous band, the AKs. After all, it was Chloe's favorite band. When he was home, he typically listened to the music he was working on for his cello solos, for the quartet, or for the symphony. Every moment was used to make him better; he would analyze the pieces constantly or be inspired by similar ones. But occasionally, he would pop in a pair of ear buds and listen to the up-and-coming band that everyone was raving about.

He too loved the singer's voice, and the originality of the band. The music always spoke to him and inspired him. The way the band drew from all sorts of styles of music interested him, and the chord structures were never boring, which was very rare for 'pop music.' He loved the messages in their lyrics and the originality of the music. Though their genre would be considered slightly 'alternative,' matching their punk appearance, he could tell that the musicians were very talented. The music seemed to pull from all genres and he could swear that someone in the band is classically trained. Some of the cadences came straight from the classics: Bach, Mozart, Hayden.

Dempsey snorted, "Of course you would think that."

Chloe glared at him, her eyes narrowing. "Me and the rest of Paris. Even the Ladyblog thinks so, and the Ladyblog is always right. Alya is the best at decoding their lyrics and figuring out where the next concert is!"

"You are all a bunch of fangirls over a stupid band. Who cares what happened; maybe she just wrote the music for the sake of the music. There doesn't need to be a reason, it just needs to sound good," Dempsey rolled his eyes at Chloe's outburst.

Chloe became offended, "Her music always has a purpose!"

Sabrina nodded in agreement, "Even Ladybug told the Ladyblog that her songs are like her diary; she writes what she feels."

"I think she is just making up shit so she can get famous."

"You're just jealous, Dempsey," Chloe quipped with a toss of her ponytail.

Sabrina interrupted the little spat, her voice echoing down the empty hallway, "Look, someone is hanging posters."

Chloe glared at the offender. "I don't know why; there is no one here but us and some of the staff." She turned to the tiny girl, "Sabrina, go get one. I want to know what it says."

Dempsey snorted and rolled his eyes. He adjusted the strap of his viola case over his shoulder.

Sabrina came scampering back, a paper clenched in her hand. "He said that there is a concert in the outside amphitheater across the street tomorrow! I think it's jazz, but it's definitely sponsored by the Music Department from PCC."

"Let me see that," Chloe barked, snatching the poster out of Sabrina's hand. Adrien watched as her eyes grew narrower as she read the details on the poster. "Why the hell is the Paris Community College Jazz band running during the summer? That can't be allowed – they get extra practice time then," she whined.

Adrien peered over her shoulder, "It looks like it's just a group of students sponsored by the PCC Music Department, not the actual Jazz Band. It's a free concert, so I highly doubt it's the whole band."

Dempsey rolled his eyes, "You're so quick to stand up for a band that has kicked the ACMC's Jazz Band's butt for the past three years. I don't know how they do it too; they are just a lowly Community College and we are the best Conservatory in the country, let alone in the top five in Europe."

Adrien shrugged, "I just appreciate good music. I might go – it would be good for me to learn more about playing Bass."

Chloe huffed, "You and that stupid String Bass. You should just stick to Cello; you are a freaking Cello performance major."

"That doesn't mean I can't learn other instruments, Chloe," He explained gently. "Honestly, the String Bass in a Jazz Band functions almost the same way a Cello does in the quartet. It's made me a lot better at predicting chord progressions and the structure of the music. Plus, I never improvise on Cello."

"It's still dumb," She shot back, as though that cleared everything up.

Adrien ignored Dempsey's annoying cackle.

Chloe glanced back down at the crinkled flyer in her hand. A sparkle began to form in her mind, and Adrien feared for what would come next. "I have a brilliant idea."

"Uh-oh," Dempsey whispered under his breath.

She glared at him pointedly. "We should go to the concert tomorrow night!"

"How is that brilliant, blondie?" Dempsey jabbed, crossing his arms.

"I wasn't finished, you peasant. We should go and sabotage the concert. You know, steal their music, or mess with the equipment. That way they would look super dumb!" She finished triumphantly.

Adrien felt his mouth fall open in shock. Chloe could be cruel at times, but this was almost abnormally cruel.

Sabrina smiled nervously. Adrien knew that she would go with Chloe regardless, but it was nice to see that she was still hesitant.

Dempsey rolled his eyes, "Sounds lame. Count me out." He stalked off, waving over his shoulder, "Later, losers."

"Well screw him anyway," Chloe grumbled. "Adri-kins, you will come, right?"

Adrien sighed. This was going to be a hard one to get out of. "I'll come, Chloe, but not to pull pranks on the PCC students. I want to see the concert for the music."

"But Adrien," she whined.

"No, Chloe. I can't be playing pranks. How do you think it would look to the public if the son of the owner and president of the esteemed Agreste Classical Music Conservatory was playing pranks on the PCC students?"

"Killjoy," Chloe grumbled, crossing her arms in annoyance.

Adrien pressed his fingers to his temples, "I'm sorry Chloe. I just can't. I'm gonna go practice for a bit." He began wheeling his Cello toward the practice rooms. "I'll see you two tomorrow, I guess. Bye Chloe, Sabrina."

Their goodbyes echoed in his ears as he walked down the empty halls.

Xxxxxx

Adrien ended up practicing String Bass for two hours, rather than Cello. He really should have been practicing his primary instrument, but this was the first week of Summer break; he could afford a little break from playing it. After all, in a few weeks, when his teacher was back from touring with the top string quartet in Europe, he would be picking out music for his upcoming Junior Recital next Spring.

He deserved the break.

String Bass and the jazz tunes he was working on did wonders for him as well. They were fun and made him super happy. He did love playing Cello, but sometimes it loses the fun when it was all you focused on. It was enough to drive someone crazy to be playing the same instrument for around six hours a day.

String Bass helped him break away from the monotony of Cello and helped him loosen up. After all, it is impossible to play tense. It also brought him closer to his mother. He played Cello because that's what all the Agreste males played; it had been a tradition for many years. His father and his father's father, and his father's grandfather, along with other ancestors, had been the top Cello players for forever.

But his mother played String Bass. He smiled as he recalled the story she used to tell him. She had met his father in the top Symphony at ACMC. He was first chair Cello, and she had fought to get to the top of the Basses, especially as a female in a male-dominated instrument. The teachers all mentioned his mother, and how she was the best String Bass player to ever walk the campus. She had something that the other students just could not seem to comprehend. Her performance always had such fantastic emotion; there were stories buried in the music that she revealed to the audience.

Adrien chuckled at the thought of a String Bass, the foundation of the symphony, being played as a melody instrument like that. Sure, there were solos for String Bass and many fantastic players had graced the earth throughout the years, but it was always used to set the tone, and lay the foundation. But his mother had been able to bring the hardest of professors to tears with her playing, cause the most serious conductors to laugh at her funky improvisation, and inspire young girls to cross the boundaries set by society.

He loved her for it and wished he could do the same with Cello. He picked up the String Bass a year and a half ago, half way through his freshman year, as an attempt to get closer to her. He kept hearing the professors saying how much he looked like her, with his blond hair and brilliant green eyes.

He hadn't seen her for about nine years.

His mother had disappeared from the Agreste mansion one morning when he was ten, and he had never heard from her again. His father had given him no explanation, but looking back, he realized how unhappy she was there.

When she had Adrien, his father had demanded that she give up playing Bass to raise him. She had been playing in the local Symphony and with a couple Jazz bands. Adrien knew that his mother loved him dearly and didn't blame him for having to stop playing, but Adrien still felt as though it was his fault. She began to play piano more avidly, teaching him about music from a young age. His father only listened to classical music and symphonies, but his mother had taught him all about every type of music.

 _Always remember there is music in everything, Adrien._

He could remember laying on the floor under the piano, listening to her play Chopin and transitioning seamlessly into one of the Jazz classics. They would sing popular forties hits together and listen to the love songs of the old troubadours of the Medieval Ages. Chants from the beautiful churches of Italy were compared with Mozart. Samba music from Brazil would teach him about rhythm, and the pictures painted by Debussy would contrast with the twelve-tone rows from the same era.

Music was music, and it always told a story. It was always present in society.

Adrien leaned his head against the cold music stand, emerging from his thoughts and memories. Now that he stopped playing, his arms ached from playing cello for their three hour rehearsal, and then practicing bass for two hours.

He sighed and stood up from his stool, taking his bass with him. He carefully put it away in his case, loosening the bow properly. Lost in his thoughts, he packed up his music and made some notes in his 'practice log' before exiting the practice room.

Adrien slowly walked down the hallway, hauling his bass behind him. He made his way to the room where all the large string instruments were stored, but stopped, staring curiously.

The guy who had been hanging posters for the jazz concert was hanging another one on the music bulletin board. He had a pair of super nice headphones over his red baseball cap, and was bobbing his head gently to the unheard music. Adrien walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The guy jumped and turned to Adrien, slipping off his headphones. "Shit dude. You scared me!"

Adrien laughed, "I'm sorry man, I really didn't mean to."

He smiled, "It's cool. I'm Nino."

"Nice to meet you Nino," Adrien said, slipping his hand into Nino's for a firm handshake. "I'm Adrien."

Nino noticed the bass that sat behind him, "Nice, man. You play string bass?"

Adrien grinned, "Yeah! I play mainly for the Jazz Band here."

"That's so sick. You should come see our concert tomorrow night!" He said, handing him a poster. "A bunch of us from the PCC Jazz Band are jamming. I play piano and run the sound system. There are some sick musicians playing."

"I plan on being there!" Adrien chirped. "Though," he said, his face falling, "I should let you know that some of the other students from here plan on going and sabotaging the concert. Trashing music or screwing with the equipment."

"Thanks for letting me know, man." He shrugged, "We should be fine though."

"Okay, good. I'm going to try to keep them from doing damage, but I can't always control them."

Nino grinned, "All of the musicians are really good; they honestly could improvise the whole concert."

Adrien laughed, "Well good. I'm glad that the show could go on if my dumb peers screw things up."

"Thanks for warning me though! I'll let the others know so they can keep a look out, but we should be totally fine." Nino smirked, "You should come find me after the concert and I'll introduce you to everyone!"

Adrien got really excited, "Definitely! That would be so cool. I would love to meet more musicians, especially from a top Jazz program."

"And they would love to meet you, man."

"Well," Adrien said, glancing at his watch, "I should probably head home. I have to go ice my arms."

Nino laughed, "I feel that. My wrists kill me after practicing for too long. I'll see you tonight then, man!"

"Bye!" Adrien turned to walk to the vault, smiling.

Xxxxx

Marinette took a deep breath in, taking in the crowd sitting on blankets and folding chairs on the grass of the amphitheater. Even though she had just performed a couple nights before, as Ladybug, she was still slightly nervous to go on stage.

After all, singing and performing were her life. She didn't want to screw this up.

Xxxxxx

Songs:

IDFC - Blackbear

To Ü - Skrillex and Diplo, ft. Aluna George

Mrs. Potato Head - Melanie Martinez

Check me out on Tumblr!


	2. Chapter 2: Say My Name

OHMYGOSH you guys are so so fantastic. Thank you for all the amazing feedback! Gittana and I are really really excited you all like this.  
Here is the next chapter! The song in this chapter is Say My Name by ODESZA (Hermitude Remix). Some people said that they liked to read the chapter with the music playing, so I'd figure I'd give it to you early ;)  
As alway, check out Gittana's Musicans AU on tumblr for pictures!

XXXXXXXXX

The sun was low in the sky when Adrien approached the outdoor amphitheater. Blankets and lawn chairs littered the ground, the bright colors and patterns covering the green grass. Sounds of people chattering combined with the plucked strings of the Bass that came through the speakers as they finished a sound check. He could see Nino walking amongst the sea of people, a tablet in his hand, adjusting the sound coming through the speakers. His headphones were perched around his neck, and a red cap on top of his head, despite him being dressed in nice skinny jeans, a blue dress shirt, and a loose black tie.

He just happened to catch Nino's eye as he weaved through the blankets and gave him a wave. The boy flashed him a huge grin and waved back. Adrien gave him a thumbs up, gesturing to the set up on stage.

A keyboard sat to his left of the stage, a laptop and soundboard set up on a table next to it. Adrien assumed that this was Nino's, as he had mentioned that he played piano and ran the sound. The large string bass was slightly to the right and behind it, the guy plucking away at the strings. A girl with black hair, with a few purple streaks, sat on the throne behind the drum set, twirling a drum stick between her fingers. A monitor sat in between them. The guitarist sat perched on her amp, looking bored. Her brown hair hung in twin tails over her shoulders. A couple of chairs sat on the stage, a few mics interspersed between them.

A lone microphone was on a stand at the front right of the stage.

Adrien tore his gaze from the stage set up and found Chloe waving to him from a yellow blanket in the grass. He made his way toward her, dodging a pair of kids tearing across his path.

"Hey Chloe, how's it going?" Adrien folded his legs under him as he joined her on the blanket.

Chloe began to chatter about the purse she found at the mall earlier that morning, which somehow turned into her evaluation of a phrase in the Beethoven Violin Sonata she was working on. Adrien listened, allowing the evening sun to wash over him.

A thought occurred to him.

"Where's Sabrina?" he interrupted, cutting off her description of the perfect shoes she had found for concerts.

Chloe paused, looking around for her friend. "She should be back by now. Stealing music shouldn't take that long."

Adrien's mouth dropped open, "Chloe!"

She answered absentmindedly, her gaze still searching, "Mmhmm?"

He huffed, "You can't just go steal music from them."

She looked at him indignantly, "Why not?"

"Because it's really rude. You can't just sabotage another ensemble just because you don't like the group."

Chloe huffed, crossing her arms across her chest like a child.

"Stop being jealous. ACMC doesn't have to always be the best at everything. We've always been fighting for top position when it comes to jazz. Besides, it's fantastic that a small community college is this good. They must be doing something right! We can learn from them!" Adrien finished with a triumphant smile.

She just rolled her eyes, "Leave it to you to find the silver lining in everything."

Just then, Sabrina stumbled up to them looking extremely confused. Her hands were empty.

Chloe looked at her indignantly, "Where's the music?"

"I – I couldn't find any?" she stuttered. "There was none! All I saw was some funky looking, hand-written chord stuff. And something that looked like it was printed? But it was really hard to read, and looked like hand writing. That wasn't their music, right?" Sabrina looked really worried and scared.

Adrien laughed outright, "I forgot that you girls only play Symphony and solo music; you haven't seen Jazz music before, have you?"

Chloe glared at him, "Why would we have?"

"Jazz music looks a lot different sometimes; it's written in an engraved style. Other times, good Jazz Combos just play off a lead sheet, or a learned melody and chord progression. Either they had their music elsewhere, or they are just that good!" Adrien tried not to gloat, but he was happy that their music wasn't stolen. No wonder Nino was confident they would be fine.

An applause interrupted any of Chloe's remarks. She was visibly upset that her plan failed, but Adrien knew that she would eventually get over it and move on.

The band was walking onto the stage, the instruments gleaming in the setting sun. Nino had walked back up to the piano and was seated on the bench. Three Saxophone players, two Alto and one Baritone, sat in the chairs. A Trombone player and a Trumpet followed, standing up behind them. They all took a pitch from the piano and tuned their instruments, preparing to play.

Nino cued, they all took a breath, and a catchy jazz tune started.

A girl sauntered on stage, her blue-black hair glimmering in the light. Her red skirt swished around her legs, fish net tights encasing them. A black, high neck, sleeveless blouse was tucked into her skirt. She strode up to the standing microphone with a smile on her face.

Adrien could see a look of fear flash across her face briefly, and then she opened her lips to sing.

 _Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars_

Her voice was stunning, the perfect combination of sultry and sweet. It took her a moment, but she became immersed in the music, her facial expression and actions playing the crowd. Everyone was being drawn in.

She pulled the microphone from the stand and moved around the stage, singing the classic piece. Adrien was speechless. Her voice was clear and sweet, her demeanor full of confidence.

The music rushed around him, the classic melody resounding through his soul. It was light-hearted and sweet.

This is what music was supposed to be; it was supposed to feed the soul and share emotion. It was supposed to communicate intent and inspire the mind. Somehow these community college students had figured that out before the best of the best at ACMC. The used the techniques to inform the emotion behind the music, rather than focusing on achieving perfection.

Adrien sat back and let that wash over him.

He needed to learn how to produce music like that.

He wanted to learn from them.

Xxxx

The final chord of the encore echoed throughout the outdoor amphitheater, fading into silence. Adrien rose to his feet, clapping furiously with the rest of the crowd. Chloe and Sabrina stayed seated on their blanket, their mouths gaping. Even though they came to the concert with the intention to make fun and berate the performers, Adrien knew they recognized the amazing musicality and the fantastic production. They were speechless.

The thunderous applause did not fade for a while, the group taking a couple of bows. Nino finally put on some recorded music as the group filed off the stage.

Adrien waved goodbye to the still-astounded girls and waded his way through chatting parents and dancing children. He reached the front of the stage, leaning on it to chat with Nino, who was pulling his equipment together.

"Hey Nino!"

He turned and grinned at Adrien, "'Sup dude! What did you think?"

Adrien took a deep breath and tried not to completely gush. "You guys are so fantastic. The music was perfect, and the improvising was some of the best I've ever heard. I can tell that every musician is well versed and knows what they are doing."

Nino chuckled, "Would you believe me if I told you that over half the group are non-music majors?"

Adrien's jaw dropped open. "What! Really? They were so good though! The technique was so perfect and everyone worked together so well."

"Really, really! The string bass player, the singer, the trombone player, and one of the saxophones. And myself, of course. Lila, the guitar player, is a music minor though. Alya, who plays alto sax, is a journalism major.

"And your girlfriend," a sassy voice chimed in from behind them. Adrien turned to take in the girl holding the saxophone case. Her auburn hair cascaded down her back and shoulder, one side shaved to her head. The dark brown, wood style gauges in her ears matched Nino's, and a pair of glasses emphasized her green eyes. She wore an olive green skater dress, with a big brown belt around the waist and matching brown ankle boots.

Nino's smile erupted across his face. "Babe, this is Adrien from ACMC. Adrien, this is my girlfriend Alya."

Her green eyes turned on him, an eyebrow raised. "ACMC, huh?"

Adrien could read her guarded expression; ACMC students typically weren't very nice to the FCC students, especially the musicians. He approached hesitantly, "Yea! Nino was hanging flyers in the hallway and I ran into him."

Nino nodded viciously. "He was the one who warned me that some of the ACMC students might jack our music or something. And he plays bass!"

Alya smiled at him, but she still seemed wary. "Well, thank you for the warning. We avoided any pranks."

The guitarist pranced up, her orange tunic swishing around her legging-clad legs. "Who's the hottie?" she chirped.

Alya and Nino laughed at Adrien's red face. "Lila, this is Adrien. He goes to ACMC," Alya introduced.

Her eyes grew wide and a smirk came over her face, "Oooh, a rich boy!" She sidled up to him. "Tell me, Adrien; what did you think of our concert?" Her eyelids fluttered enticingly.

"You guys are awesome," he grinned, the blush still present on his face.

Her hand came to flit over his shirt shoulder, "Of course we are. You should see me play solo sometime." Her voice was laced with insinuation.

He leaned away a little, trying to pull away from the girl. As cute as she was, he wasn't interested in someone who would date him just for money.

"Lay off the flirting, Lila," a new voice warned from behind him. The musical cadence of the tone of the words sang in his ears.

He turned his head to see the singer of the group, her blue hair swishing around her shoulders.

Lila pulled away and pouted, "Don't be a spoil-sport Marinette. I was just making a new friend." She stomped away slightly, scooping up her guitar amp and carrying offstage.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Sure you were." The deep blue eyes then turned to him, causing him to inhale slightly. "I'm Marinette. Nino mentioned that you warned us about your peers trying to steal music. Thanks, pretty boy," she smirked.

Adrien just nodded, his blush deepening. The deepness of her eyes drew him in and took his breath away. They had the same quality as her voice, drawing him in.

She sauntered away to a group calling her name a couple feet away, throwing a wave over her shoulder. Adrien's eyes followed her, watching her walk.

He could hear Nino and Alya snickering behind him.

Adrien turned back to face him, trying to not look like he was caught watching her walk away.

Nino's grin widened, "What are you doing Friday night, dude?"

The question took Adrien off guard, but he examined his mental calendar. "I think I'm free after six. Why?"

"I am DJing at The Black Cat downtown all night. You should come check it out!" his eyes danced with mirth.

Adrien was confused as how that was funny, but went with it. He had never really been to a club before, and if their musical ability was any example, Adrien knew he would enjoy Nino's music there. "Sure! I would love to check it out."

Alya waved and walked away, joining Marinette with the other group of people. Nino was wrapping up his last cable, so Adrien figured he should take his leave.

"I'm gonna go find my other friends and head home. I'll see you Friday then?" He grinned at Nino.

"See you then!"

xxx

Adrien walked into the club, looking around curiously. Electronic music pounded through the speakers and lights danced all around him. The amount of sounds, smells, and sights overwhelmed him. He looked up to the stage, over the crowd of dancing people, and saw Nino at the center. A table was set in front of him with a large set up of equipment and a laptop. Music pounded through the speakers, a catchy tune that he hadn't heard before, but immediately liked.

This was a whole new thing for him. It both excited and scared him.

He wanted to dive right in, but he didn't know anyone, other than the DJ who invited him, and felt awkward. Plus he didn't really know how to dance to this style of music.

Of course, he could ballroom dance, due to his father, but couldn't dance to EDM music.

His feet took him toward the bar. He pulled a chair back and angled it so he could watch Nino in his natural habitat. He plunked down into the chair and put his elbow on the bar, his head resting in his hand. Green eyes turned toward the crowd, watching as they danced to the beat of the music, the lights flashing everywhere.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

The sweet voice interrupted his observations.

Adrien turned, almost startled. His eyes met a familiar blue, his mouth almost falling open in shock.

The girl looked at him in confusion, her head cocking to the side in an adorable manner. This movement was accentuated by the twin buns of dark blue-black hair on the top of her head, reminding him much of a cat. A white tee-shirt displaying a small black cat, the club logo, slid off her shoulder and tucked gently into high-waisted black shorts. A septum piercing glimmered in the dancing lights, which was a new addition since he had seen her a couple nights prior. Though, she had probably just taken it out to perform.

She was stunning. Stunning and dangerous.

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to process him. "Wait, I met you the other night at the Jazz concert. You knew Nino somehow, though he has this crazy way of meeting everyone." She looked at him curiously, "What was your name again? I don't think I caught it."

Adrien gaped for a second, and then pulled himself together. Luckily, he had managed to keep his mouth shut. "I – I'm Adrien," he stuttered. He hoped she wouldn't notice the effect she had on him.

But to no such luck. Her left eyebrow quirked up, a small smirk shaping in her lips. "Is that so," she said, her voice taking on a sickly sweet tone. She popped her hip out and leaned onto the counter. "And didn't Nino mention that you went to ACMC? A pretty, rich boy, are we, huh?" Her eyes flashed dangerously.

His heart pounded in time with the music, and he was sucked into her. His brain shut down completely, unable to process the pretty girl flirting with him. He sat, frozen.

Her eyes softened a little bit, and she giggled, standing back up on her feet. "Well, pretty boy, my question still stands; can I pour you a drink?"

Adrien shook off his reactions and tried to bring back his ability to speak. He took in a deep breath, "Yea, that would be great. Marinette, right?"

She grinned, "Yea, that's me! What do you want?"

He froze up. "Umm… Do you have wine?"

Her eyebrow quirked up, "First time at a bar, pretty boy?" She smiled sympathetically at his nod. "I mean, we do have wine. But it's pretty cheap and honestly sucks. Have you ever had a mixed drink before?"

"No, my family only drinks wine. Though, I tried this weird scotch thing a year ago."

Marinette burst out laughing, which did crazy things to the pit in his stomach. "I'm sure that was fantastic, considering it was straight liquor. Here, I'll pour you my non-girly favorite. It's pretty smooth and mixed with coke."

Her hands moved as she finished her sentence, scooping ice into a cup. He watched in fascination as she swooped up a liquor bottle from below her waist and poured it into the cup from the pour spout, her other hand shooting coke from the soda gun to mix. Her movements were quick and fluid, as though this was a very common practice.

The drink came sliding across the bar top to settle in front of him, a lime perching on the rim. He looked at it curiously and then back up at her. "What is it?" He asked, picking up the drink.

"Spiced rum and coke. Rum is one of the smoother hard drinks, but some people don't like it. It's one of my personal favorites," she added.

Adrien squeezed the lime in and took a sip. His eyes widened in surprise, "This is pretty good! I like the lime with the coke."

She grinned, "Pretty good, huh? Well, then this one's on the house."

He stammered in protest, but she was very firm in her decision. "After all, this is your first drink at the Black Cat; it's kinda a tradition," she winked.

Adrien gave up, figuring he would just leave a large tip. He sat back in his seat and pondered for a moment as Marinette polished a few glasses. Though the club had a decent amount people crowded on the dance floor, the bar wasn't very busy. The other bartender a couple meters down was pouring a couple drinks for a small group, but Marinette didn't seem to be moving to help her.

She broke him out of his train of thought, "Nino should be done with this set soon and be able to chat. Do you listen to this style of music very often?"

Adrien shook his head, "I honestly only listen to the stuff I play in school. I'm studying so often that I don't really enjoy it otherwise. I listen to a lot of Jazz though, which I really love. Recently, I've been listening to some of the AKs stuff, because my friend is really into them. I like their music a lot; the lyrics are really powerful and relatable, and the music is very well put-together with varying melodies and chord progressions."

A weird, strangled look crossed Marinette's eyes in passing, but Adrien just brushed it off, as he gets weird looks pretty often for being in the music industry and not knowing a lot of current music. She set the glass down that was in her hands and picked up a new one to polish. "I like their stuff too. I don't know how you do that though. I feel most inspired when I listen to all types of music. I would hit a creative wall if I listened to the same thing I was working on in school constantly."

Adrien shrugged, "It happens sometimes. But I get over it." He listened curiously, just recognizing the remixed song coming through the speakers. "Wait, isn't this the AKs? It doesn't sound quite the same, but I'm pretty sure that's the chorus."

Marinette laughed, "Yea, Nino's a huge fan. This is his remix of an old song of theirs: 'Say My Name.'"

Adrien paused to listen to the lyrics, the funky beat pulling at something inside of him.

 _I wanna dance, I wanna dance with you_

 _So take a chance, take a chance, oh yeah_

He spun to face Marinette, "So are you allowed to take breaks from working? Because I don't know how to dance to this type of music, and maybe you could teach me?"

Her blue eyes widened in surprise, then a mischievous look came over her face. "I don't know if you could handle me as your teacher, pretty boy. Girls like me are nothing but trouble." Her smirk widened.

Adrien chuckled, "'She's a wild mustang and she ain't no good."

Marinette recoiled a little bit, "What?"

Adrien waved his hands in front of him, "I didn't mean to offend! What you said reminded me of something my teacher quoted from someone he played with from the U.S."

She pondered the phrase, "You know, I kind of like it." Her eyes flashed dangerously. "A wild mustang, huh?" Her hip popped out, a delicate hand coming to rest on it. "I might steal that."

Adrien laughed, "Go for it. It's a cool phrase."

Her co-worker called for her, asking for some help with a large crowd of people that wandered up.

She set down her polishing rag. "Well, pretty boy, it was a pleasure. But I have to go. Nino is taking his break now anyways, so the bar is gonna get hit. Go find him!" She winked, "I'm sure I'll see you again. Tell Nino I say hi and that I quite like the pretty boy he sent my way." She turned on her heels and sauntered away, her hips swishing gracefully.

Adrien almost literally combusted; both a line, and a deliberate hip sway? He wasn't used to girls flirting with him this deliberately, though he was pretty positive this was normal for her. She seemed very confident in her actions and words, as though she was putting on a show.

Well, she did say that she was trouble.

A light punch on his right arm shook him out of his daze. He turned to see Nino sitting next to him.

"Hey man! Thanks for coming. What did you think?" Nino grinned at him.

Adrien glanced at Marinette's retreating figure one last time before turning his attention to Nino. "Dude, it was so good. I don't normally listen to this style of music, but I really like it. I loved the remix of the AKs song!" he gushed.

"Yea? That one is one of my favorite; it's very close to home!" his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Thanks for inviting me. I need to listen to other music, other than what I'm working on for school. And I need to get out of the practice rooms," he added.

Nino laughed, "Not a problem, man. I love sharing my music with people." His smile turned to a smirk, "Marinette keep you company? Figured you would like that surprise."

Adrien's face turned red. "Picked up on that, did you?"

"She's a cool chick – Alya's best friend and like a sister to me! Though, she is pretty guarded right now, so I wouldn't make a move on her. A nasty guy just dumped her a couple months ago and it really is chewing her up."

Adrien glanced over at her, watching her mix drinks with her co-worker. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yea, but she had a long healing process. Alya didn't share much, but I'm pretty sure he was emotionally abusive and pushy. That time was the most subdued I've ever seen her; it was as though she lost her confidence and personality." Nino turned to glare at him, "You seem like a nice guy, so I don't mind you. But if you break her heart, I'll break your face, even if we are friends."

Adrien nodded frantically, "I would be offended if you didn't. I don't intend on breaking anyone's heart, ever."

Nino smiled, "Good. Glad we got that cleared up! So have you ever played electric bass? Or just stand up?"

"Just stand up. Why?" His head cocked to the side slightly.

"You should come jam with us sometime! The bass player we played with earlier this week left yesterday for the states for the summer. We are looking for a substitute for a couple of gigs."

Adrien grinned, "I would love to! That would be a ton of fun, even just to jam with you guys. I think there is a lot you can all teach me."

Nino laughed, "I'm not sure if that is true, but we will take you any time!"

The boys exchanged phone numbers, with the intent to pull together a jam session early the following week. Nino finished his break and ran back to his DJ table with a giant grin and wave.

Adrien sat, watching Nino play, the music resounding in his brain. It was very different than what he was used to, but really liked it. The harmonic progressions were rather simple, but the rhythm was always really cool. The music made people happy and pulled them on the dance floor to have fun, which Adrien really loved. It inspired and entertained people.

Marinette was bustling around, and so he didn't get to talk to her after. After he finished his drink, which was definitely his new favorite, he threw ten euros on the counter – definitely enough for a hundred percent tip, since Marinette wouldn't let him pay for his drink.

Slipping out the door, he breathed in the summer night air, looking up at the stars that dotted the night sky. The music still resounded in his ear and the feeling of happiness overwhelmed him.

This was music.


	3. Chapter 3: Wild Mustang

**Hey y'all! Thank you for the encouraging comments and favorites. I appreciate all of you! Please go check out Gittana's musicans au on tumblr for pics ;)**

 _I know one thing try to keep telling you_

 _She's a wild mustang and she ain't no good_

Music was faintly thudding through the wall of the house as Adrien walked up. He double checked to make sure that he was at the right place, confirming it with the text on his phone. Nino had seemed super excited about him coming to play with the group, punctuated by an overwhelming use of emoticons. Adrien shot him an "I'm here!" text before knocking on the door.

He could hear excited footsteps crescendo-ing toward him, climaxed by the door swinging open rapidly. Nino's grinning face greeted him, a breathless excitement radiating through the doorway.

"Hey man! Come in! Everyone is really excited to jam with you." He grabbed Adrien's arm and pulled him through the door. Adrien could barely carry his bass through.

They exchanged pleasantries as Nino led him through the house. It was decorated nicely and felt homely, but everything seemed very random. Nino pulled him through a doorway into an open room where a collection of people were plucking away on instruments.

"Peeps, this is the bass-man, Adrien. Adrien, this is the peeps," Nino grinned.

Adrien recognized Alya, who rolled her eyes. "Nino, you have to do better than that." She turned to Adrien, a smile forming on her face. "You already know me and Nino, and talked with Lila."

Adrien made eye contact with said girl, her brown eyes winking at him and her fingers offering a small wave. A guitar was slung around her body and her other hand was comfortably resting on it.

Alya continued, "This is Ivan, who plays rhythm guitar," She gestured to a gruff-looking guy, who grunted in reply. "And his girlfriend Mylene, who lives here with some of the girls and I." Said girl was planted on the couch, her phone in her hand. She looked up to give Adrien a timid grin.

The girl sitting next to him, with short-cropped blonde hair interrupted the introductions. "And I'm Rose!" she chirped, her eyes lighting up. "Nice to meet you! I also live here with the girls."

"And that's Juleka on the drum set," Alya continued. The girl from the jazz concert, her purple streaks standing out against her dark hair, nodded at him. "You already know Marinette, of course."

Adrien made eye contact with said girl, trying to control the small blush that he could feel creeping over his cheeks. She just raised an eyebrow at him, the corner of her mouth quirking up.

He grinned at all of them, "Hey guys! Thanks for inviting me over today."

"You mean, thanks for Nino inviting you over," Juleka smarmed under her breath.

Nino threw a pencil at her, laughing as it hit a cymbal.

Adrien grinned at the comradery between the group; it was completely different from any ensemble he has been in. They all seemed very close and knew each other well. It looked like they could have tons of fun while still getting stuff done.

He pulled out his bass while the group joked around and threw sass between people. He learned that along with Mylene and Rose, Juleka, Alya, Lila, and Marinette lived in the house. They apparently had another housemate, who was out with a friend. Some of the guys lived next door in a smaller house, but the girls had the best place to jam. The room they were in housed most of the group's practice sessions.

They began to jam, working through a couple of jazz standards. Adrien admired how in sync the group was; it was obvious they played together a lot. He was working hard to fit into their group. It was easy to hit all the right chord progressions, and he was even having fun improvising funky basslines.

Part-way through the time, Nino stopped the group and gave Adrien an electric bass that had been sitting on the stand in the room. Lila had to help him hook it up to an amp and explain the pedals and different fret structures for the chords. It only took him about ten minutes to latch onto the idea, as he had been secretly looking at how the chord fingerings worked compared to string bass recently. Nino had made him curious after he had asked if he could play electric bass. By the end of the session, Adrien was keeping up with the group on the electric bass.

One of his favorites was an almost-calypso jam. He really loved the bassline he came up with, as it was interesting and laid down the beat, but didn't get in the way of Lila's guitar melody.

He kept his eye on Marinette, who was filling the room with her charisma. She kept pulling melodies out of nowhere, directing the group in certain chord progressions. She would occasionally sing, making up little ditties that made little sense or were comical. Sometimes, she would scat, reminding him of the jazz concert and the great jazz singers of years past.

Before he knew it, an hour and a half had past. It was the seemingly quickest rehearsal he had ever been in, and definitely the most fun. The group was playing off each other, and it felt like a celebration of the groups' talents. He was used to a super competitive environment, where only the best's opinions were respected, and only when they aligned with their own. Here, everyone had a voice and a say, and the group was willing to try any approach to the music – there was no wrong answer.

This was music.

Xxxx

Marinette shut the door to her room, staring longingly at the keyboard on the floor. Adrien's bassline was echoing through her head, and she was itching to write it down. The calypso feel of the jam they were playing lead as a spring board for her imagination. The house still rattled with the chatter of people and some music, but her mind was stuck in the music she heard dancing through her head.

With two steps, she crossed the room and threw herself on the ground by the keyboard. Her notebooks were hauled across the floor from their pile on the bottom of her bookshelf. A pencil was pulled out of her hair, allowing the blue curls to fall out of their twist that had been on the top of her head. They fell into her face, only to be pushed back by an absentminded hand.

Adrien was fun and fresh. Nino was right; he was exactly what the AKs needed. He seemed conservative, but she could almost feel the tension in him waiting to break free. There was a whole different person inside of him that was never portrayed. He didn't have the safe place to break free like she had.

Something different, still fun and fresh, popped into her head. It didn't quite fit the music she had dancing through her mind, but it was new. It had the same bouncy feel, and would fit right before the calypso style song.

She could break free. She could express herself.

 _I live my day as if it was the last; live my day as if there was no past_

 _Doin' it all night, all summer, doin' it the way I wanna_

Lyrics came to her, her pencil barely able to keep up. She had two separate pieces of paper out, almost writing the songs in tandem.

Her mind latched onto the conversation she had with Adrien at _The Black Cat._

 _She's a wild mustang, and she ain't no good_

A smirk spread across her face, her eyes flashing with mirth.

She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"What do you want, lazy butt! I'm just downstairs, you couldn't have come down here?"

She twirled her pencil between her fingers, amused. "Nino, tell pretty boy that he should come meet us for an impromptu concert. I think he should observe us for the first round, what about you?"

A grin split her face at Nino's gasp and Alya's squeal.

xxx

Adrien glanced down at the paper in his hand, Nino's handwriting standing out, making sure the address lined up. He found himself at a park outside a smaller museum. A sculpture marked the entrance, its abstract curves catching the setting sun. He looked into the park, hearing a commotion coming from within. His steps lead him down the path, toward the talking of people and pounding music from speakers.

He came around the corner of a hedge, the park opening up into a wide field. There was a temporary stage at the end of it, with large speakers and a drum set on stage. Adrien walked further forward, curiously. A remix of something familiar was playing, and people were dancing toward the front.

He passed into the crowd, moving forward through the people, looking for Nino and the others. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out. The name that popped up confused him.

 _Chloe: The Ladyblog thinks there is an AK concert tonight! Sabrina and I are going to try to track it down._

Adrien cocked his head at the message and his eyes widened in shock. He looked around one more time, seeing the milling people and feeling the excitement radiating off of them. The song playing on the speaker was suddenly recognizable. He slipped the phone back in his pocket without replying.

After all, he accidently found the secret concert and was supposed to be meeting friends here.

The music faded out and the lights snapped off. Adrien froze turning slowly to the stage. A hush fell over the crowd, the sense of anticipation rising.

A spotlight turned on. A lone guitar player sauntered on stage, her fox ears dancing on the top of her head. A catchy line was sounding through the speakers, bouncing throughout the silence. A synthesizer harmony chimed in, playing a great counter to the line. Other figures moved onto stage in the shadows.

Then, another spotlight hit the center of the stage, illuminating Ladybug as she was about to sing. He could make out some of the other dancers behind her, their hips popped out and hands poised as they began to clap out a beat to the guitar line.

 _I live my day as if it was the last, live my day as if there was no past_

 _Doin' it all night, all summer; doin' it the way I wanna_

Her hips moved slightly to the beat of the hands beside her, a smirk on her face. Her showmanship was stunning, and within the first two lines, she had already caught his attention.

 _Yeah I'mma dance my heart out 'til the dawn, but I won't be done when morning comes_

 _Doin' it all night, all summer; gonna spend it like no other_

The two girls behind her began to sway their hips with Ladybug and pop their shoulders to the beat of their hand claps.

 _It was a crush, but I couldn't, couldn't get enough_

 _It was a rush but I gave it up,_

 _It was a crush, now I might have went and said too much_

 _But that's all it was so I gave it up_

Activity exploded on stage. The full lights came on to illuminate the rest of the band, as they began to play. The drummer's drum fill snapped the group into a funky, but simple beat. The other guitarist helped lay down the beat. The keyboardist was illuminated as they played a counterpart to the melody and added electronic nuances. Another girl, who Adrien recognized as Lady Wifi, walked on stage with a tambourine and was playing on upbeats.

 _I live my day as if it was the last; live my day as if there was no past_

 _Doin' it all night, all summer, doin' it the way I wanna_

 _Yeah I'mma dance my heart out 'til the dawn, but I won't be done when morning comes_

 _Doin' it all nite, all summer; gonna spend it like no other_

Adrien looked around, watching the crowd jump and dance to the music. The catchy beat had hips moving and feet stomping. A couple of large beach balls had been tossed out into the crowd. Adrien took a step out to the side to watch and observe the group; everyone was having so much fun, and the music was the main part of that. It fostered a fantastic environment, was catchy, and had the entire crowd entertained.

 _It was a crush, I kept saying I'mma stay in touch_

 _But that thing went bust; so I gave it up, ooh_

 _No tricks, no bluff, I'm just better off without them cuffs_

 _Yeah the sun won't set on us_

The dancer's feet were stomping on stage, matched by the thunderous movement of the crowd. The whole band looked like they were having a blast, Ladybug included. Her eyes were flashing and her movements sassy and fun. He could see that she was enjoying herself on stage and her energy was doing crazy things to the crowd.

 _Yeah! Went low, went high; still waters run dry_

 _Gotta get back in the groove, I ain't ever worry_

 _Went low, went high, what matters is now_

 _Getting right back in the mood_

Her voice almost seemed familiar, with its sweet quality and her confident attitude. He had watched their videos before and heard her sing, but something reminded him of an unplaced person in his mind. Hearing her live made him adore Ladybug's musicality and stage presence even more; she was truly a musician.

 _I live my day as if it was the last; live my day as if there was no past_

 _Doin' it all night, all summerl; doin' it the way I wanna_

 _Yeah I'mma dance my heart out 'til the dawn, but I won't be done when morning comes_

 _Doin' it all night, all summer, gonna spend it like no other_

Her presence filled up the stage and drew him in. He could see why Chloe loved her so much. The Ak's last concert had been a little more than a week ago, meaning that this group had either pulled this set together in a week, or had it already prepared. Considering the musicians, he assumed that it was rehearsed and prepared for a performance in a week. He was amazed at the speed at which Ladybug was able to write, as she was rumored to write all her own music.

 _Now I've found another crush, the lush life's given me a rush_

 _Had one chance to make me blush; second time is one too late_

 _Now I've found another crush, the lush life's given me a rush_

 _Had one chance to make me blush; second time is one too late_

The girls danced across the stage, following the skip of the beat. He admired how they were able to keep the energy up and the crowd pumped. It reminded him of the club that Nino played for, with the crowd having fun and enjoying the music, rather than obsessing over the performers. The AKs seemed more like part of the party than giving a large concert. He admired the way they were able to reach that intimacy with their fans.

 _I live my day as if it was the last, live my day as if there was no past_

 _Doin' it all night, all summer; doin' it the way I wanna_

 _Yeah I'mma dance my heart out 'til the dawn, but I won't be done when morning comes_

 _Doin' it all night, all summer; gonna spend it like no other_

The music dropped and built again, Lady Wifi adding into the vocals that lead to the build. Ladybug pushed into the chorus's build up, allowing the energy to snap them back into the full chorus.

 _Now I've found another crush, the lush life's given me a rush_

 _Had one chance to make me blush; second time is one too late_

 _Now I've found another crush, the lush life's given me a rush_

 _Had one chance to make me blush; second time is one too late_

The music cadenced and ended, a synthesizer push echoing throughout the speakers after the other instruments decayed. The crowd broke out into resounding cheers, their hands pounding together in a thunderous applause. Ladybug laughed and took a quick bow, gesturing to the rest of the band on stage.

As quickly as the moment started, it ended.

The synthesizer began a catchy beat with a calypso feel, and the whole group burst into dance. The group on stage began to pump up the crowd, and other members of the group came on stage, flipping across it.

A bassline started, plucked out on the lower keys of the keyboard. It struck Adrien as familiar, echoing throughout his memory, but he couldn't place it. It was very catchy and fully supported the music, giving it a bouncing feel. He could almost feel the strings under his fingers, forming the line.

Lady Wifi sauntered up with a microphone, her hips moving in motion with the music as she began to sing.

 _I need somethin', I know it's you_

 _No harm intended; do you feel it too?_

 _It's a violent delight when we hit it tonight, yeah_

 _So don't try to fight it; get on my bad side, yeah_

As much as Adrien enjoyed Ladybug's voice, he adored Lady Wifi's stage presence. She was a little sexier with her dance moves and implications, but it was so well contained and just enticing enough.

She and Ladybug did a swap out, skipping around each other so Ladybug could take center stage. Her clear voice rang out through the crowd.

 _Oh oh oh oh ohh oh oh_

 _I know what they try to be telling you_

 _Oh oh oh oh ohh oh oh_

 _She's a wild mustang and she ain't no good_

His jaw dropped as her eyes met his at the delivery of the last line. Her sexy little smirk told him that she knew exactly what she was doing.

Marinette. It had to be.

 _Cause all I am is trouble trouble trouble, hey_

 _They don't understand how you can be my bae_

 _All I am is trouble trouble trouble, hey_

 _People think that I'm the crazy one in town but they have no idea_

His heart dropped in time with the music falling out beneath him. He could hear the vocals and the claps of the girls on stage, but they didn't register. His heart began pounding as the music built up and his brain began to register everything that had happened since he met Nino.

 _Trouble, trouble, trouble, hey!_

Suddenly, everything from the last week came rushing back. Marinette's teasing, her voice at the jazz concert, and their conversation. He had no doubt in his mind that the girl on stage singing was Marinette. Ladybug's voice had the same quality, she had the same smirk. Her eyes had sought him out as she had delivered the same line that had said to her.

Nino had led him along, pulling him slowly to see if he could be trusted. He invited him to jam with them and then made sure he would be there tonight. Which meant that Nino was the one behind the keyboard. Adrien's head snapped toward the set-up, seeing the Bubbler and drawing the connections to Nino. It had to be. The music the Bubbler produced was the same quality and the same style as Nino's.

 _Yeah, yeah._

Which meant that the people that he jammed with a couple days ago were the people on stage. And that catchy bassline at the beginning of the song was the one he improvised during their jam session.

Everything was clicking in his mind.

 _Tell me something, what you gonna do ooh ooh_

 _Because I know how I feel, what about you ooh ooh_

 _It's a violent delight yeah, so don't try to fight it_

 _Tonight you are mine boy, so stop tryna hide it_

His eyes snapped back to Ladybug, or Marinette, sauntering around on the center of the stage. She was avoiding his gaze, but he could feel her satisfied smirk. He didn't know her too well, but from what he knew, she loved playing him along like this. She picked the absolute best way to show him her identity. She did ask, after all, to steal his line.

 _Oh oh oh oh ohh oh oh_

 _I know what they try to be telling you._

 _Oh oh oh oh ohh oh oh_

 _She's a wild mustang and she ain't no good_

Her eyes flew back to his as she delivered the last line, punctuating the contact with a wink. Her hips were moving in time with the music, and Lady Wifi, or Alya as he had just supposed, was dancing beside her.

 _Cause all I am is trouble trouble trouble, hey_

 _They don't understand how you can be my bae_

 _All I am is trouble trouble trouble, hey_

 _People think that I'm the crazy one in town but they have no idea_

The lyrics synced up with what she had said right before he had delivered the 'Wild Mustang' line at the club. She wrote an entire song in less than a week based on their short encounter, stealing the line he used. Ladybug had amazed him before, but now he was fully astounded. The tune was catchy, inspiring, and fun. She had pulled together the lyric, wrote the music based on the bassline he had played during their jam session, and then had the band pull it together for their concert today.

 _Trouble, trouble, trouble, hey!_

As this revelation sunk in, Adrien realized why they had gone through the trouble of revealing who they were. There was one thing missing on stage; a bass player.

The music died down as Adrien pushed his way to the front of the crowd, right by their van and backstage. He was expecting someone to stop him, but one of the crew standing their just took a look at his crazed expression and let him by. Adrien figured that Marinette and Nino had warned them.

He caught them as they were coming offstage, laughing together, the energy still high. He made eye contact with Ladybug, breathless, their eyes wide.

"I'm in."

 **Songs:**

Lush Life - Zara Larsson

Wild Mustang - Yellow Claw ft. Becky G

Check me out on tumblr!


	4. Chapter 4: Scars to Your Beautiful

**Hi all! Thanks for all the positive comments :D Have over 4K of pure plot, interactions, and fluff. As always, go check out the art for this fic on gittana's tumblr!**

 **The song for this chapter is Alessia Cara's Scars to Your Beautiful.**

 _There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark_

 _You should know you're beautiful just the way you are_

 _You don't have to change a thing, the world can change its heart._

Adrien was pushed back into the kitchen chair with a large 'thump,' echoed by little 'thumps' of supplies hitting the counter. He looked over to see a comb, scissors, a spray bottle, and an electric trimmer. It was soon joined by a large cosmetic-looking bag that seemed to be bursting at the seams. Alya and Juleka stared down at him, both of their arms crossed over their chests.

Juleka began to wander around him, her hands touching the top of his hair. She pulled the silken strands between her fingers, a soft "hmmm" emerging from her lips.

Adrien looked past a contemplating Alya to a greatly amused Nino and a smirking Marinette, who were both leaning against the kitchen counter out of the way. He could see the smudges of the "Bubbler" makeup on Nino's face, and Marinette was still wearing the red-spotted crop top, but had exchanged the fishnets and shorts for a pair of ripped black jeans. Her hair had been pulled out of the pigtails and was left to crazily curl around her shoulders. Her fingers came up to her face to absentmindedly fidget with her septum piercing.

She popped her hip out and turned to Nino, "I thought we stopped doing the ritual ages ago?"

Adrien squeaked "Ritual?!"

Nino grinned and ignored him, his eye flashing dangerously. "We did, but Alya and Juleka were freaking out about Adrien in some punk clothes and hair, so . . ." he trailed off, punctuating his sentence with a wink thrown at Adrien.

Marinette chuckled at Adrien's wide eyes and nervous expression.

Alya ignored the exchange and tilted her head toward her shoulder, contemplating. "You know, Juleka, he would have the greatest naturally messy look. What if you shaved the right side and left the top to its own devices?"

Juleka nodded behind Adrien, her fingers threading into his now-messy locks. "We could probably use a little gel to help it along. The shaved side would be perfect if he decided to get any piercings later on."

"Piercings?!"

Marinette leaned over to Nino, "Classical boy is pretty cute like this, but I'm interested to see the result." She waggled her fingers at the group and sauntered out of the kitchen with an excuse of wanting to go shower.

Alya finally acknowledged the panicking boy, patting the top of his head. "Awww," she cooed, "poor thing looks like a trapped cat." She froze and snapped her fingers, "Brilliant! Juleka come here."

Juleka walked around the front of Adrien to join Alya, tugging her hair into a small bun on the top of her head.

Alya crossed her arms, a small smirk playing on her mouth, and leaned over to Juleka. "How do you think he would look in all black? I'm thinking, ripped jeans, black tee, and a leather jacket. Maybe some silver accessories? And a pair of cat ears perched in those messy blond locks."

Juleka snapped her fingers and grinned, "Chat Noir. Perfect."

Adrien let the idea process, his eyes looking toward the ceiling as he imagined it. _Chat Noir._ A small smirk danced across his lips. "You mean purr-fect," He delivered, with a wink and a snap of his fingers.

Nino was cracking up against the counter, already wheezing.

Alya and Juleka both froze, looking down at the self-satisfied boy sitting in the chair. They looked slowly at each other and then burst out laughing. Adrien's grin just grew wider.

Alya was wiping tears from her eyes, "I think you have acclimated to your persona rather quickly."

Nino was almost in tears on the floor.

Juleka grinned, "I'm down for a punning, self-satisfied cat."

"And I'm down for you to punk me up," Adrien countered.

Nino slapped the floor, laughing his ass off even harder.

Alya rolled her eyes, "Don't encourage him, babe."

"Let's do this," Juleka answered Adrien, her fingers reaching for the electric trimmer and searching the pile for the right size attachment.

Adrien held his breath as the trimmer turned on and Juleka contemplated his hair. He could faintly hear Alya picking Nino up off the floor and ushering him out of the kitchen to go find Adrien an outfit, but he was distracted by the trimmer coming to rest on his head and pulling through his hair.

He took a deep breath.

"It's a good thing you didn't insist on dyeing my hair. I can do an edgy haircut, but any funky colors could get me kicked out of school," he tried to look at Juleka without moving his head.

Juleka's eyes never left her work, "It would be cool if we could do black tips, but I see what you mean. Do they allow piercings?"

Adrien reflected, trying to remember. "I think that most are fine, but just not extreme. Like not super big gauges, and probably not a ton of facial piercings. They aren't banned like the hair, but just need to be professional." He shrugged, "A couple girls have their nose pierced, but it's just a tiny stud."

"Were you thinking about any?"

He contemplated, thinking about what the girls said about it looking good with the shaved side. "It would be really cool, but I'm not sure yet."

"I think you would look good with small gauges, and maybe a cartilage piercing or two."

Adrien thought about it, imagining himself with a couple piercings. "You know what? I agree. I like the idea. Maybe not yet, but sometime soon."

Juleka stood up, brushing loose hairs from his head onto the floor. She looked down at him, a smile on her face. "I always have my stuff here, so just let me know when you're ready. I'll send you home with some informational packets."

"You do piercings too?" he asked in shock. "What do you not do?"

Juleka chuckled, "Sing. Don't every ask me to sing."

Adrien shrugged slightly, "Fair enough."

She took two steps back, tilting her head to the right side. Then she stepped to the counter and grabbed a spray bottle, wetting his hair down slightly. She pulled some product through it and shook it out to let it dry. It fell in somewhat messy waves, drying quickly.

Juleka then reached for her cosmetic bag and dumped it across the counter, reaching for the eyeliner.

"You don't get to look until I'm completely done, kay?"

Adrien huffed slightly. "I can't even see my hair?"

She grinned at him, "Nope."

The passed a couple minutes in relative silence as she pushed and pulled on his face. The makeup felt funny around his eyes, and he couldn't help but blink when she was right next to them. She was patient with him, though she had probably put makeup on squirmy boys before.

Adrien could hear stomping and giggles through the hallway, and then Alya and Nino came bursting in the door, both of their arms full of clothes.

All black clothes.

Nino wore fuzzy cat ears on top of his baseball cap.

"Nice ears, bro," Adrien stated with an eyebrow waggle.

"They are for you," Nino winked back, dumping the contents of his arms onto the counter and then jumping up to sit next to the pile.

"What?!" Adrien yelped.

Alya laughed, "Don't worry, rich boy. I'm not done yet." She held up a leather jacket with a couple silver spikes on the shoulders and a cloth hood, as though there was a hoodie underneath. "I like this. We will use this."

Nino swung his legs, his heels hitting the cabinets. "He needs black tee shirts with cat puns on them."

Adrien's face broke into a wide grin, "Yes, that will be a thing. I'm gonna order a bajillion tomorrow." He squinted at the leather jacket that Alya was holding up, "And maybe a leather jacket."

She pouted, "I like this one."

Adrien shrugged, "I want one I can keep. I have a feeling I'm going to want to wear it more than just to perform."

"What kind of jackets do you wear normally then?" Nino asked.

"Pea coats or sweaters."

"That's hot, man."

Alya waved her hand at Nino, "Shhh boyfriend. I like pea coats."

Juleka snorted, but stayed concentrated on his makeup.

Xxx

Marinette pulled on her grey 'dancer' sweatpants, the band tight around the ankle. A small black zip up followed over her sports bra, leaving a small patch of skin around her stomach bare. Her hair hung in damp waves and she didn't bother with makeup. After all the shenanigans with getting Adrien all "punk-ified," she was going to bed.

Alya had burst into the bathroom a couple minutes after she had gotten into the shower, saying that she couldn't come down and see the result until after they were done.

Marinette rolled her eyes at their excitement. Juleka and Alya always got so excited when they got to create a new persona.

She laid down on the fluffy rug on her floor and pulled her lyrics notebook to her, searching through it for any lonely snippets of lyrics that needed some work.

She allowed herself to get lost in her journal, working on a new song with instrumental jazz coming through the speakers.

After about forty minutes had passed, Marinette rolled onto her back and huffed. She was really struggling with this song, the lyrics not falling together quite yet. She could almost hear a melody, an echo of syncopation resonating through her head, but wasn't sold on the idea yet.

Her toe tapped to the walking bass, her fingers pulling through the still-damp hair on the ground.

 _Buzz_

Marinette threw her hand out for her phone, grabbing at random places on the floor until she accidently hit it, sliding it further away from her. Groaning, she flipped over on her hands and knees, lunging for the elusive device.

 _Alya 3: Guuurl come down, I have a surprise for you!_

She rolled her eyes, and sat up, her fingers flying across the screen.

 _Mari: If it's rich boy's punk-ified look, it's not a surprise. I already knew it was a thing._

Her response came as she was walking out her bedroom door.

 _Alya 3: Yea, but you don't know what he looks like. And I do. And we really outdid ourselves with this one._

Marinette giggled and rolled her eyes, her feet softly thudding down the stairs. She could hear the group's mummers in the kitchen.

She called out to them as she was rounding the corner. "You know, Alya, you say that you outdid yourself every ti –" She cut off, freezing as she saw Adrien. Juleka was putting the finishing touches on the front of his hair, and his green eyes turned to her.

Her mouth dropped, and she gaped like a fish, trying to find words.

And realizing that she cut herself off in the middle of a sentence.

But her mouth just wouldn't work!

Her eyes wandered over Adrien's figure. The black, ripped skinny jeans did wonders for his legs, and she always had a thing for guys in converse. And leather jackets. It was almost sinful how good he looked in leather. Cute little spikes sat on the shoulder of his jacket. She caught a glimpse of the shaved right side of his head, trying not to groan. Alya knew how much she loved that look; it was almost as though she was trying to be a little ass to her. A cloth hood came up from the back of his jacket, perching on top of his tousled hair. Little black cat ears wobbles on top, the insides of them green. The black makeup mask, which faded out to a bright green outline, really made his eyes pop. Those green eyes that matched the makeup. That were staring at her, in confusion.

All of their eyes were staring at her as she oogled at Adrien.

Except Alya. Alya was gloating, not staring. "I present to you, Chat Noir!" Her cocky grin was unnerving.

Marinette's eyes narrowed and she stalked forward to grab Alya's wrist, muttering "A word." She dragged her into the next room pulling her around to face her, putting her own back to the door so the rest of the group couldn't hear what she was saying.

Marinette turned her angry eyes to Alya. "What the hell," she hissed.

Alya was smirking, "What do you mean?"

"Don't 'what' me and sit there in self-satisfaction. You made him . . ." she began to stammer. "He's . . ."

Alya's grin grew wider, her eyes flashing dangerously, "Spit it out girl."

Marinette glared at her, "You made him hot!" She began to ramble, he hands flying in the air, "I mean, he was cute before but now he's really attractive with his tousled hair and green eyes and leather jacket and . . ."

Alya was laughing.

"Don't laugh at me," Marinette resorted to whining, almost throwing a fit. "He's hot nowww…"

A deep voice resounded behind her, "Oh am I now, princess?"

Marinette whirled around, flustered. "What?!" she squeaked, her arms flapping. She was sure she was blushing.

His eyes were full of mirth, and there was confidence oozing off him. He stalked forward, his hips swinging slightly. She could almost imagine a tail flicking behind him.

She backed up slowly with every one of his steps toward her, passing a giggling Alya. "Ho- How much of that did you hear?" she stuttered. She hit a wall, her fingers curling against it. Her eyes never left his.

His eyebrow quirked up, the stupid smirk still on his face. "Enough to know that you find my new look extremely attractive, my Lady."

She swallowed, struggling to deal with the intensity in his eyes. This was the boy that she had stammering with her flirting last week! Why the hell was she so flustered now! A leather jacket and a new hair cut don't change the fact that he is a huge nerd.

His head cocked to the side, a cat ear on top of his hood flopping adorably. Though, there was nothing adorable about him right now. He was one hundred present sex appeal. "What's wrong, Bugaboo?"

She blushed at the nicknames. She needed to pull it together. Everyone was watching! And she could deal with a flirty cat. She was Ladybug.

Marinette took in a deep breath, telling herself to snap out of it.

He drew closer, his hands coming to rest on the wall behind her. Their bodies weren't touching, but he was caging her in.

 _Alright Marinette._

He was looming over her and she realized how tall he was. And how good he smelt.

 _Three._

Their noses were mere inches away from each other, and she was melting under his gaze.

 _Two._

"Cat got your tongue?" He delivered with a sexy smirk.

 _One._

Xxx

Adrien saw something change in her eyes. They flashed from flustered to confident, her back straightening against the wall and pulling closer to him. Her fingers tangled in the top of his leather jacket, and all he could see was the deep, deep blue of her eyes. This was the look that she had when she made a flustered mess of him at the club.

He was screwed now.

Her right hand slipped from his jacket and reached up to dance along his right arm that was cadging her in, and she tilted her head down, peering up at him between her long, dark lashes. He could smell fruity soap on her.

Her fingers came to flirt along his shoulder, reaching his jaw. One tapped against his cheek as she contemplated him. He tried to hold firm under her flirty gaze.

"Not yet, he doesn't," she countered, her voice dripping with flirtation.

Adrien could feel his eyes growing wide with shock at the innuendo and a blush creeping up his neck.

 _"Cat got your tongue?"_

 _"Not yet, he doesn't."_

 _Not YET._

She pushed away from the wall, coming close to him. Her fingers gave his shoulder a push, and she brushed past, her body brushing his.

She stopped to peer over her shoulder, "Let's see if kitty can catch up first." Marinette punctuated with a wink and sauntered out the door, her hips swinging.

Adrien collapsed against the wall, staring after her. He was sure he was gaping like a fish and could hear the echoes of the other people's laughter and 'whoops.'

He just needed a moment to collect himself.

He looked up, positive his face was a red, flustered mess. Alya was grinning at him, and high-fived Juleka.

Then she got the contemplative look on her face that Adrien knew by now to be concerned for.

"So, Chat Noir, do you sing by any chance?" Alya asked.

Adrien shook his head, trying to process her question. "Well, I can sing. All music majors are required to be able to sight-sing at ACMC. But I don't know if it is any good." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "I'm afraid to ask why…"

A small smirk came on her face, "No reason. Other than I want the fans to ship you two as much as I ship it."

"Ship!?" Adrien squeaked.

She turned to Juleka, "I was thinking Ladynoir for their ship name. What do you think?"

Juleka grinned and nodded, "Rose and the others are going to have a conniption."

Xxx

Marinette was low-key hiding in the music room, her fingers toying with the keyboard. She couldn't stop thinking about how Adrien had completely schooled her. Or about how amazing he looked. She hadn't been sure that he could handle her punk appearance or the abrasive personality of her friends, but he was fitting in really well. Excelling even!

The boy was a complete nerd, but they all were. She smiled softly to herself, her fingers playing a happy chord.

Maybe he was her type. She hadn't been that flustered in a long time, and that only happens around a guy she really liked.

She hadn't even really been like that around . . .

A dissonant chord squawked out.

She shook her head, trying to chase extraneous thoughts of 'the asshat' out of her mind.

Marinette sighed. Even if Adrien was her type, which she isn't saying he is, she needed some time to heal. The jerk really had messed her up, changing her from her normal, confident self to timid and stutter-y. She didn't want to be like that around the next guy she dated. She wanted to have full control of herself and be with him as partners, not a doormat.

She shifted into G-major, the confident and heroic key. She could almost hear a heroic, John Williams-esque horn melody accompanying her.

Marinette grinned to herself at the thought. She was such a nerd. Her fingers created a cadence and then paused as she contemplated what key to modulate into next.

Clapping interrupted her pause in the music and she whipped her head around.

Adrien was leaning against the doorway, a dark makeup wipe in his applauding hands. There were still black smudges around his eyes, but he still looked really attractive. Like really attractive. Apparently she had a thing for rogues in eyeliner. Plus, the hair cut really did suit him.

He hopped down the steps that separated the music room from the rest of the house and walked toward her. There was only friendly-ness in his eyes and a smile on his face. "What were you playing? It sounded awesome! I loved the dissonance into the heroic melody. It almost sounded like the 'final stand' between the antagonist and the hero."

Marinette laughed, "I was just doodling; it wasn't anything specific."

Adrien blinked in shock, "That was you doodling? Do you just pull compositions out of your ass or something?"

Marinette smiled up at him, "I mean, stuff like that is all super predictable chord changes and easy melodies. I just connect different ideas!" She shrugged, "John Williams just draws ideas from other composers. I mean, the Star Wars score was all a huge rip off of Holst and a couple others. That's what I like to do."

Adrien looked floored, almost gaping. He seemed to collect himself and take a breath, "That's amazing. You're amazing. I never thought about it that way!"

She tried not to blush at the compliment, turning to place her hands back in their home at the keyboard.

"Do you really write all the music for the AKs?" Adrien asked, pulling a chair up next to her seat at the keyboard.

Marinette turned to him, straddling the bench. "I guess? I write all the lyrics and typically have ideas for the melodies and chords. Nino does a lot with the piano part and adds the essential mixing things. Juleka writes, well, improvises the drum part. Same with the guitar parts. I'll give them little things I had in mind and chord charts, and they will usually just go for it, like at our jam session the other day."

Adrien nodded, "That makes total sense. This whole thing is so cool." His hand came to scratch the back of his hair bashfully. "I don't mean to sound like a total geek, but I've admired your music for quite some time. The lyrics are really amazing and I could totally tell that you are professionally trained."

Marinette stared at him, her eyes wide from the compliment. "Thank you. That means a lot coming from someone who hangs out with the composition majors at ACMC."

Adrien shook his head at her, his golden locks tossing. "None of them have the same kind of heart as you and the rest of the band. Your feelings and opinion of the music really shine through. When they play, it sounds like they are striving for the exact same interpretation that the composer had of the music. The composers just emulate the ideas of their teachers, which is all this post-modernism, atonal shit. I mean, I love a good atonal piece, but not when there is no meaning behind it. When you play or sing anything, your works or anyone else's, I can really hear your own musicianship and emotions. It's amazing, and something that I haven't heard in many, many years."

Marinette's heart was pounding as she stared at him in shock. It was fantastic to hear that she was doing something better than the school that had completely shut her down. Maybe it had been for a good reason, as she had been learning so much from the teachers at the Paris Community College.

She turned away from Adrien's electric green eyes, unable to stand the intensity. She took a moment to collect herself and turned back to him, snatching the makeup wipe from his hand. "You still have eyeliner around your eyes," she said, as she approached his face hesitantly. Marinette looked for permission in his eyes to touch his face.

He nodded slightly, "Help me out then?"

She gave him a small smile and then leaned forward, into his space, and ran the wipe along the black creases that were left on his face, her other hand holding his cheek. They were silent for a moment, him studying her face as she concentrated on erasing all the black.

It was rather intimate to be that close, and it reminded her of how he had caged her against the wall. She attempted not to blush and focused on the task at hand.

She was going to be her confident self, damn it!

He broke the silence with soft words, "Is it too soon to ask you what your latest song is about?"

She made eye contact with him quickly, and then tore her gaze away. "Yeah," she mumbled. "I was working on a song that I had started before I got called down, but I was kinda stuck on it. It wasn't flowing."

"What's it about?" Then his eyes widened and he started stammering, "Can I ask that? Is it rude? I'm just curious, I promise I'm not trying to get all up in your creative process."

Marinette giggled at his nervousness and stammering. "Don't worry, there is no harm in asking. If anything is too personal, I promise to let you know, okay?"

He nodded in affirmation.

"I don't usually like to sing for people as I'm composing. Unless I'm performing, it feels really raw and personal. But, I talk about lyrics sometime. I can't tell you how many times my ramblings to Alya helped things click in my brain," She shrugged. "But I found some lyrics in my notebook from a…" she searched for the right word, "… darker time. Something happened that made me feel extremely insecure and didn't feel like I was worth anything, that I wasn't beautiful. It felt like the world was pressuring me to change and be someone I wasn't." She looked up at Adrien hesitantly and was startled by his intense gaze. She flailed a little bit, beginning to ramble, "I didn't mean to get super dark there! We like just met and I'm already getting really personal with you, I'm so sorry." She hid her face in her hands.

She could hear a slight chuckle from him, his hands came up to encase hers and pull them gently away from her face. He looked her in the eyes and then glanced down at the imperfections on the inside of her wrists. His eyes found hers again and she could feel them looking into her soul. "You know, you're you. You're beautiful just the way you are. So you never have to change anything for anyone; the world should change its heart."

She stared at him in shock, his words still resonating through her head. Marinette tried to process it all, while still being amazed at the passion behind his words.

Her mouth moved on its own, "You don't have to change a thing, the world can change its heart." She removed her hands from him and turned to the piano, missing the grin he gave her as her hands found their home among the keys. "But there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark. You should know you're beautiful just the way you are," she muttered. Her fingers began to pluck out a syncopated melody.

"That's it!" she exclaimed, startling Adrien. Marinette turned back to him, her eyes shining and face beaming. "That's exactly what I wanted to say!" She grasped his hands again, giving them a small squeeze. "You're the best; that was amazing." She began to ramble excitedly as she jumped up onto her feet and pacing around the room, "If I did that chord there… and covergirls… we're stars and we're beautiful…" She turned back to him, a large grin on her face, "Thank you so much Adrien, you definitely gave me some new lyrics and helped me shape this song."

Adrien was beaming back at her, her infectious mood encouraging him. "I'm happy to give you more lyrics," Then his shit-eating grin came out, "… again. After all, this wouldn't be the first time you used some of my words in one of your songs."

Marinette smiled at him guiltily. "Yeah, yeah. You might have to start charging for memorable phrases." She winked at him. "I'm gonna go jot down all of this before I forget and probably stay up writing this."

Adrien rose from his chair and walked with her toward the stairs leading out of the room, "I should probably go home too. It's like midnight anyways."

She waved a hand at him, "We don't have classes tomorrow anyways."

Adrien chuckled, "Yeah, but I'm gonna have to deal with a couple of people questioning my new haircut and the remnants of black around my eyes."

Marinette giggled, "Good luck with that." Her feet hit the bottom stair as he headed toward the door. "Goodnight Adrien. Thank you for joining the AK and helping me with our newest song."

Adrien grabbed her hand and bowed over it, bringing the back of it to brush his lips lightly. "Goodnight, my Lady. I'm glad you found this mangy cat on the streets and took him under your wing." He winked at her, emphasizing the pun.

She snatched her fingers away and poked his nose. "You dork!" Her voice lilted in the teasing and he could tell she was fighting giggles.

He turned, walking toward the door. He could feel her eyes on his back and he couldn't help but to turn his head slightly and toss a last comment over his shoulder.

"Ah, but you think this dork is attractive!"

 **Thank you guys for your follows, favs, and reviews! They give me life. Go check me out on tumblr under thesirenserenity :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Something New

Thank you for your patience for this chapter! I just got married on New Year's Eve, so it's been a busy season for me. The wedding was amazing and I had a blast!

This chapter was inspired by Noctilucent's 'Something New,' so go give it a listen! And as always, check out Gittana's art on tumblr, as well as my own tumblr profile!

Follows, favorites, and reviews are always appreciated!

 _Open your eyes and make your entrance, your first step into this world_

 _Take my hand I will embrace you, know you'll never be alone_

 _Open your eyes and see the splendor of all the beauty all around_

 _Step by step you'll reach the summit, and I will help you on your road_

\- Something New - Noctilucent

Marinette nursed a cup of hot tea between her hands, perched on a stool in the kitchen as commotion swirled around her. Normally she would be bustling around with the rest of her band, but Nino had planted her in a seat, Alya had given her said of black tea, and they had scolded her to stay put.

 _I guess that's what I get after composing a song in one night._

She shrugged to herself. Sure, she didn't get a lot of sleep, okay, any sleep, but she did that all the time during the school session. Marinette rolled her eyes at their fussing, because they both pulled all-nighters before, and it wasn't like she had to work that evening. She just currently felt groggy and like crap, but that would be remedied with sleep after their impromptu practice.

Normally, the AKs didn't have a rehearsal the day after their concert, but it was around one in the afternoon; everyone had slept enough. She had composed late into the night, inspired by Adrien's words and the melodies flowing around in her head, and then had taken time to put it all on paper for the instruments. A phone call had woken Nino up at 8:00 AM, asking him to get his butt outta Alya's bed and come help her with the fine details. Nino had taken one look at the full song she had laid out, as well as the pieces of two more, and promptly called a rehearsal to work out the fine details of the songs.

"You have another song already?" A voice startled her out of her half-asleep daze.

She turned to face Adrien, who had sat on the stool next to her, a grin on his face and his green eyes sparkling at her.

Her tired smile followed, as she pulled her tea closer to her face. "Yeah, after you left last night, I just couldn't stop until it was done. Nino called the practice shortly after that."

Adrien looked at her in amazement, "You didn't sleep to write a song in one night?"

Marinette shrugged, "I was inspired and wanted to get all the details hammered out before they left my mind. It's not like I had anything to do today, so it wasn't a huge deal."

"You played a concert last night, which is a ton of energy, and then pulled an all-nighter. I'd say it's a big deal." He eyed her cup, "Coffee?"

Marinette shook her head, "No, that was consumed at six this morning. I can't drink coffee before I sing because I like a lot of cream. It's just black tea, containing caffeine, which is still super bad for singing, but a lot better than coffee with milk products."

Adrien blinked in surprise, "I didn't realize that singing was intensive that you couldn't have milk or caffeine before."

She laughed a little bit, "It's my instrument. It would be like if you tried to play without tuning your strings – it just wouldn't sound good."

"Fair enough."

They sat for a moment in amiable silence as the group bustled around them, pastries hanging from mouths and music clutched in hands. Everyone was greeting each other, jokes were flying.

"You know, I met some of the group, but not as the AKs. Would you point everyone out to me, Marinette?" Adrien asked.

She turned, smiling at him. "I think that can be arranged. I'll point them out as they walk by."

Spinning around on her seat, she pointed toward Nino, who was hauling a mixing table and his laptop to the rehearsal room. His red cap was perched on his head, and trusty headphones around his neck. "You already know Nino, who is known as the famous DJ The Bubbler. He only plays under that name for the AKs, and does remixes of our stuff. Otherwise, he uses his name, like at the club. He grew up playing piano and learned to mix music before coming to Paris Community College. What I love about him, is that a lot of his performances are mixed on the spot. He doesn't like to pre-record sounds unless it's needed."

Adrien butted in, "He's a music major, like you, yes?"

Marinette nodded, "Yea, composition major! He is killer at Music Theory and the best piano player at school. He and I are the original members of the AKs. We started recording and posting online, and got pretty popular."

She pointed as Alya as she rushed by after Nino, a stack of music in her hands. "Alya started the Ladyblog before she knew. She was pretty infatuated with the music, not knowing that her best friend was Ladybug."

"How did she find out?"

Marinette sighed, "It's hard to hide secrets from your best friend, especially when you are hanging out more and more with the cute guy in your music classes. She got snoopy and wanted to see if I was dating Nino without her knowing. She followed us to our recording studio and recognized the music. Then she demanded to join."

Adrien laughed, "That sounds like her. It's cool that she sings too!"

"She is really good at everything she tries. Picked up a minor in music when she decided to join the band, but she is a journalism major. She sings and plays Saxophone, as I'm sure you saw at the Jazz concert."

"Lady Wifi, yes? Does she run both blogs?"

Marinette winked at him, "Why do you think the Ladyblog has all the tips on the AKs?"

Adrien laughed, "I'm surprised that no one has figured it out yet."

Marinette waved her hand at him. "She would have been figuring out all of that anyways. She is just that good!"

Juleka brushed by, carrying two drums for her drum set, with a pair of drum sticks balanced on top. One fell off, to be swooped up by the tiny blonde girl following her.

Marinette pointed her out, "You remember Rose, right? She is Juleka's girlfriend and one of the dancers for the group. Juleka is actually majoring in business at PCC, but is going to cosmetology school as well."

Adrien blinked in surprise, "She said she works at a tattoo parlor too? How does she fit all that in?"

Marinette grinned, "She is one of the most hard-working people I know, just never brags about it. Juleka never flaunts her talent or her schedule."

Adrien watched the two girls, as Rose pressed a kiss to Juleka's cheek as she set the drum stick back with the other pair. "Opposites attract, I guess. How long have they been dating? They are super cute together."

Marinette's sweet smile agreed with him. "They have only been together for a couple months, but it feels like forever. They have been really good friends for a long time. Juleka finally got the nerve to ask Rose out, and Rose said that she thought they were already dating."

Adrien's laugh rang through the kitchen. "She is a little spitfire for being so cute."

"Yea, she is super sassy; I love it. She's in a professional dance troupe and is a musical theater major. Rose wants to go to New York and perform or choreograph for Broadway."

"That sounds perfect for her," Adrien grinned.

Marinette pointed into the main hallway, where Ivan was talking with Mylene. "Those two are also dating, and have been since high school. Ivan is majoring in Psychology, and Mylene is studying business and theater. She wants to open her own theater company and follow in the footsteps of her father, who is a famous mime here."

Adrien nodded, "They are really cute together. Ivan plays rhythm guitar, yes?"

"Yes, so he plays all the background chords and Lila plays lead. She is amazing at hearing a melody once and playing it by ear. Also, anything she makes up on the spot is really good."

Adrien looked at her sideways with a small smirk. "I heard that you two don't get along very well."

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Alya likes to spread rumors. Granted, it's a true rumor. Lila and I but heads a lot. She is a little egotistical and challenges me a lot as the composer and leader of the band."

"Is she a music major too?"

Marinette nodded, "Yes, a jazz guitar major. Which causes some issues, because she likes to throw that in my face."

Adrien smiled at her, "That sounds frusturating, but I'm sure you handle it well."

"I just don't like people like that," Marinette muttered, almost too soft for Adrien to hear.  
"Is that everyone in the group? What about the other dancers?" Adrien asked.

"Well, there is Alix, who does a lot of the special effects and crazy dances. She's a Kinesiology major, along with Kim, who is the other dancer and special effect coordinator. Kim also helps us by acting as a sort of body guard when we have shows and don't want people to swarm the back stage. We met both of them through Max, who is our tech specialist. He is a computer science major, who does all of our research and helps Alya keep the blog going. He is usually the connecting point between us and our venues. Alya introduced us to him right after she got on board!"

"Who does all the art for your group?" Adrien asked. "After every concert, there is always this cool graffiti or presentation of your band name."

Marinette grinned, "I'm really glad you noticed that. Nathanael is our resident artist, who hangs out with us. He kinda stumbled upon me by accident and offered to help us out. He uses all mediums for art, but loves graffiti and sketching. He is kind of quiet."

Alya brushed by on her way to grab a water bottle from the fridge. "Quiet, as in he doesn't talk to anyone but Marinette." She cracked the water open and took a sip while she raised her eyebrows.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "He does not have a crush on me, Al, no matter how much you insist."

Alya looked pointedly at Adrien, who put his hands up in surrender.

Marinette glared at her, "Al! Cut it out! He does not."

Alya smirked and shrugged her shoulders innocently. "I'm just saying! He has said all of two words to me, but has had conversations with you. It's the same way with everyone." She sauntered toward the rehearsal room and brushed past Adrien, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "You have some competition, cat-boy," punctuating it with a wink.

Adrien's cheeks turned pink and she continued her walk. Marinette gave them a weird look.

"You two better join us soon, or people are going to think you're making out in here!" Alya threw over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Alya!" Marinette squeaked, her cheeks joining Adrien's in a blush.

Xxxx

The group came pouring off the stage in the dark, an electric feel passing between them. They packed the stuff and piled into the van as quickly as possible, Max and Kim staying behind to grab the rest of the groups' stuff.

Marinette jumped in, followed by Adrien who had just loaded his bass and amp into the back of the van. Alya jumped into the front seat, shouting at Nino to drive! The whole group was in giggles.

Adrien looked over at Marinette, who's makeup mask was slightly melting off her face and her fingers were tugging up her thigh-high socks. Her hair was frizzy from the heat of the stage, but she had never looked more radiant. It had been one thing for him to watch Ladybug on the screen of his computer, or from the audience of the AK's show, but to watch her as he played next to her on the stage! It had been absolutely breathtaking. Her energy fed the entire band, fed him. He had played better than any rehearsal, trying to support the energy she was producing. She really blossomed on stage.

The music had been breathtaking, ending with the song he had inspired lyrics for. She had also written a song with him, to feature the bass part a little more and introduce him, 'Chat Noir,' to the audience. The reception to having a bassist was astounding.

Alya was already reading them all the tweets, saying that their fans were amazed and super excited about the newest addition to the group. They had put out a teaser the night they had established Adrien's persona, which gained quite a bit of interest, but the responses were so much larger after the concert.

Nino pulled into the girls' house shortly after, the group piling out after checking to make sure that it was safe. The house was a flurry of unpacking and removing makeup and changing into different clothes. Everyone was a bundle of energy, compliments flying about each other's performance.

Marinette came barreling down the stairs, her costume exchanged for leggings and a red and black checkered flannel shirt, her hair still in pigtails and red smudges on her face. In her hurry, she missed the last step and tripped right into Adrien's chest. She looked up at him, grinning with a blushing 'thank you.'

Adrien smiled down at her, his arm wrapped around her waist automatically. Even though they had known each other for a little while, he felt an immense connection to her. He wanted to support her and help her succeed as a musician as a person. She was so passionate about music and extremely talented in the area. In less than a year, she was able to found Paris' most popular band and compose many amazing songs, all under the guise of someone else.

He was inspired by her.

Adrien pulled back, ruffling the top of her hair and grinning down at her blush.

She had already taught him so much about music and what it means to be a musician.

Step by step, she would reach any summit she tried to conquer.

And he would be with her every step of the way.


	6. Chapter 6: Something Just Like This

**Sorry for the long wait and thank you for your endless support! As always, check out the lovely Gittana on tumblr.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _But she said, where d'you wanna go? How much you wanna risk?_

 _I'm not looking for somebody, with some superhuman gifts_

 _Some superhero; Some fairytale bliss_

 _Just something I can turn to, somebody I can kiss_

 _I want something just like this_

-Something Just like This - Chainsmokers, ft. Coldplay

XXXXXXXXXX

His hair was sticking up on one side under his hood.

Marinette glared across the room at the offending hairstyle, semi-hidden under his black hood. With any other of the guys, she would not hesitate to cross the room in a couple steps and fix their hair. But she had only known Adrien for a little over a month, and she wasn't sure if they were close enough, nor had she run her hand through his hair before.

Though, she meditated, he had all but cuddled up to her leg this afternoon while she was writing, because he had been seeking the patch of sunlight to nap in. All under the pretense of helping her write music, of course. The messed up hair was probably because of his nap.

 _Silly kitty._

He really did seem to act like a cat. Marinette chuckled to herself, because Alya always bragged about designing characters that were spot on.

Adrien had wiggled his way into her life. He had become her partner in crime for so many things: writing music (the boy had such good taste and his basslines were epic), teasing Alya and Nino, long chats about music history or theory, and the like. One time, they got in a debate on the chord progression of a movie that they were watching with Nino and Alya, who were slightly annoyed at the interruption.

Marinette rolled her eyes and crossed the room. "Chat," she called, adhering to Alya's rule of using their pseudo while being fully in costume. This gave her full right to record videos, take pictures, and whatever else she needed to do for advertising purposes. When he didn't respond, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Kitty, your hair is a mess," she said, lifting his hood and running her hands through his hair to fix it properly.

His bright green eyes, accented by the black make-up mask painted on his face, turned to her in surprise. He smiled down at her, allowing her to spike up his hair properly. "Hi, my Lady. You can fix my hair anytime," he winked.

Marinette propped his hood back up on top of his head, noting the glistening silver that sparkled from his left ear. "How are the piercings feeling? It's been a couple days since Juleka did them, yes?"

Adrien winced a little. "They still are very sore, but it's not bad. Juleka did an awesome job."

Marinette peeked inside the side of his hood. He had one piercing on each ear, and then a cartilage piercing on his left side.

"What did your friends think?" Marinette asked. He had come in after his rehearsal and promptly fallen asleep. Then, there had been the normal flurry of getting ready for a concert. She hadn't really talked to him in a couple days and found that she had missed the dorky guy.

Adrien chuckled, "The people in my ensemble didn't say much. One of my friends was a little more opinionated, but she didn't seem to hate it. My dad was a little more upset, but I'm an adult and it doesn't affect my performances." He leaned in a little to her, lifting his hand to block his mouth from others, confiding. "Between you and me, bugaboo, I have been ordered around all my life, so it's nice to make decisions of my own now." He pulled back and winked at her.

Marinette giggled in response, but filed away the information. They had been slowly learning more about each other as they worked together as band-mates and writing buddies. He treated her like a close friend, but she could tell that he hid away a lot of his life from everyone.

"Your secret is safe with me!"

He grinned, "Are you ready for the concert tonight? We have been pumping out music pretty fast."

"That's usually what happens when it is summer. I have more time to write, and everyone has more time to learn the songs! I'm ready, it's just going to take a lot of energy for these songs."

Adrien avoided Rose, who jostled behind him through the kitchen. "You always are able to perform with an abundance of energy, so I don't think you will have any issues! I'm excited to see you and Alya do the opener."

Marinette grinned and looked across the room at her best friend, who was taking pictures with one hand and gesturing at Max, who was messing with their video camera. "She always brings out the best in me for these types of songs! The lyrics are a play off of a conversation we had a year ago."

Adrien paused for a moment, reflecting on the lyrics he remembered. "That makes a lot of sense, now that you say that!"

"Okay kids!" Alya shouted through the group, "It's showtime!"

Xxxxxx

Marinette took a deep breath as the upbeat intro played. She looked across the stage, that was set up in a park for them, to Alya, who gave her a quick wink.

They both nodded to each other and pranced onto the stage, in front of the band as Marinette began to sing.

 _Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun_

 _But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run._

She and Alya circled around each other as Alya began to sing.

 _Rule number two, just don't get attached to_

 _Somebody you could lose, so le-let me tell you_

The girls high-fived as the chorus started, launching into a simple hip-hop style dance with Rose and Mylene framing them. Marinette belted out the lyrics, and Alya sang a harmony over her.

 _This is how to be a heartbreaker, boys they like a little danger_

 _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I lo-lo-love you_

 _How to be a heartbreaker, boys they like the look of danger_

 _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I lo-lo-love you_

 _At least I think I do_

The girls finished with a spin and then pranced around the stage as they vocalized. Marinette stopped to dance back-to-back with Lila and Alya went to hip bump Nino at his keyboard.

 _'Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you_

Both of them sang together and then circled back to center stage. Marinette took the lead, and Alya sang the upper harmony over her.

 _Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek_

 _But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat_

Marinette tapped her cheek and then waggled her finger at the audience, a grin etched on her face. Singing with Alya always gave her tons of energy. Again, the girls switched and Alya sang the melody as Marinette sang the upper harmony.

 _Rule number four, gotta be looking pure_

 _Kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more, more_

Alya pantomimed a kiss at the front of the stage, and then joined the rest of the girls toward the center to dance again. They launched into the same dance sequence, popping together and spinning.

 _This is how to be a heartbreaker, boys they like a little danger_

 _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing lo-lo-love you_

Marinette was in a full grin. This was one of her new favorite songs; it was so catchy, thanks to Adrien's amazing chord progression and bassline, and she loved the lyrics. It was amazing how much Adrien had helped her with music for this concert, and she was so happy he had given her the assistance.

 _How to be a heartbreaker, boys they like the look of danger_

 _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing lo-lo-love you_

 _At least I think I do_

The song abruptly cut off at the end of the lyric, Max throwing the stage into a full black out. Through the silence, Marinette heard Nino start the beginning melody for the next song, his synth ringing out. She could hear the rest of the crew shuffling to their next positions as she planted center-stage, waiting for her cue.

She heard the phrase starting again, and jumped in, still shrouded in dark.

 _Tonight feels like we can do anything we like, oh_

 _Tonight feels like the best night of my life_

Bright lights started to strobe around her, and she heard Nino begin to rap over her singing, alternating with her as the beat rose.

 _I'm goin' in, (put your - put your hands up), I'm goin' in, (put your - put your hands up), I'm goin' in (put your - put your hands up), I'm goin' in, (put your - put your hands up)_

The music built up around her, and she took a couple steps back, trusting the Alix and Kim wouldn't run into her in the dark. Nino had recorded her voice and looped it with his own, editing it into the build up.

 _I'm goin' in, in in in in_

On the drop, chaos ensued. There were a blow of small, sparkler-like fireworks across the stage, and the lights snapped on, colors roaming everywhere. Marinette watched as Alix and Kim flipped around the stage. Alya had traded her microphone for her phone, doing a 'stage cam' for the fans and running through the chaos.

Marinette pranced to the front of the stage and began to sing.

 _It's 'go' time, press my button yeah blow the stage, grenade_

 _Oh my, tonight we gon' ring the tank, bananas_

The music dropped slightly, allowing her to sing more lyrically.

 _No hold, there ain't no stopping us tonight_

 _I'm on my crazy, she on a crazy, we on this crazy_

 _We are amazing_

She could feel the subtle build again, as Nino looped her voice for the chorus. Marinette was always amazed by Nino's skill, as he preferred to do the majority of his mixes on the fly, rather than prepare them before, like most DJs. Like any of the other band members on stage, he responds to real time and performs just like them.

 _Tonight feels like we can do anything we like, oh_

 _Tonight feels like the best night of my life_

 _I'm goin' in, I'm goin' in, I'm goin' in, I'm goin' in, I'm goin' in, in in in in_

Marinette jumped into the complicated dance sequence with Rose and Mylene framing her. They had been pushing her to do harder choreography, and she could tell that her hard work had been paying off. She popped to the music, putting as much effort into the short sequence as she did her singing. Alix and Kim were pumping up the crowd with their fancy tricks and flips.

 _Take it to the head, take it off the edge_

 _Nothing but the best_

 _Feeling like a million, million people everywhere_

 _Put it in the air_

 _We don't give a damn, feeling like a billion, billion_

Alya came up next to Marinette, her phone still filming in her hand. Marinette sang into the camera, punctuating the section with a wink to the fans. She knew that they loved the view from the stage, watching the performance from their point of view.

 _No hold, there ain't no stopping us tonight_

 _I'm on my crazy, she on a crazy, we on this crazy_

 _We are amazing_

Marinette backed into the left corner where Adrien was rocking out on the bass. She bumped her hip against his, giving him a giant smile. He had worked his butt off with Nino, taking her basic sketches for the music and making it come to life. She was amazed at how talented he was, and his ability to push her to create better music.

 _Tonight feels like we can do anything we like, oh_

 _Tonight feels like the best night of my life_

 _I'm goin' in, I'm goin' in, I'm goin' in, I'm goin' in, I'm goin' in, in in in in_

She passed by Juleka on the drums, reaching out her hand. Juleka gave her a fist bump, her drum stick still in hand and not missing a beat. Grinning at Ivan and Lila, who were rocking away on the other side of Juleka, Marinette meet Rose and Mylene at the front of the stage just as Nino took to the mic, rapping away.

 _Hey you hands on the ceiling, Nobody move, nobody get shot, Lip pounds on me_

 _I love it how a mami went around on me, So I never get enough of yelling, ven aqui_

 _Officer on duty, *Ladybug what they call her; Take me to jail, cause I wanna be your robber_

 _Put me in a cell if you really need to holler; Put me in a cell feed down *Bubbler, hey_

 _To the sky, put your hands on rock, plus nobody telling please that the club is mi casa_

 _So they wanna freak, on the way you call papa, gotta make them sing high notes like Oprah_

 _When the ego, I got four Leo; Even the DJ, wanna rep Puerto Rico_

 _Got it on replay, like you just broke a needle; whatever that he say, better listen up people_

The girls finished their dance sequence, Marinette launching out, almost breathless, to sing again. She pranced over to Nino, giving him a high five for spitting out all those words.

Facing the crowd, she planted in center stage, singing out the last chorus.

 _Tonight, feels like, Tonight, feels like, the best night of my life_

 _I'm goin' in, I'm goin' in, I'm goin' in, I'm goin' in, hey!_

The whole crew pumped their right fist to the air, freezing as the lights went out around them.

Xxxx

Adrien watched as Ladybug's pigtails bounced with each step as she talked animatedly with Nino. Her hands flew in the air as she gestured, almost smacking the boy in the face. Her makeup mask was slightly smudged, but still very present.

 _The red really brings out her blue eyes,_ he thought, watching them flash with excitement.

"… And Chat killed that bass part!" She spun around quickly, startling Adrien. Her smile was breathless and beaming, as she walked backwards a couple steps. "I'm so glad that you fixed it on that drop, it made the world of a difference."

"Of course, my Lady," he replied with an amused smile.

Nino winked at him over his shoulder, as Marinette turned back around and skipped a few steps to the side door of _Le Chat Noir._ She flung it open with a bang and dashed in to greet Alya, who had come in Max's car to help him with the tech stuff.

Nino's eyes were laughing at her excitement, "She's super pumped right now."

"I haven't seen her this excited after a show yet," Adrien mused, as he followed Nino in through the door. "I mean, she was pretty happy after the last show, but not walking on literal sunshine."

Nino shrugged, "She used to be like this after every show when we first started, but that ass she dated for a while kinda brought down her energy." He smiled fondly at Marinette, who was hopping around in a squealing circle with Alya. "I'm really glad that she seems to be getting better, now that he is gone."

"Was he really that bad?"

"Yes," Nino almost growled. "There were many days where Alya wanted to beat the shit outta him, but knew that Marinette would be pissed."

Adrien sighed, sad that she had to go through that relationship, but happy that she seemed to be getting better now."

He glanced around the small club, observing the band scattered throughout the room in clumps. Alya and Marinette were still dancing around and chatting a small way from Max, who was pouring over his computer, most likely editing the video from their performance. He didn't like to do a ton of edits, but merged in some of Alya's on-stage camera and dubbing a better sound recording over, rather than the crappy camera sound. Juleka was carrying a couple of beers and a pink drink over to Rose and Lila, who were talking. Nathaniel, Mylene, and Ivan were watching Kim and Alix, who seemed to be trying to balance plastic cups on their noses. Everyone was lively and laughing, high off of the energy from the performance.

"It was really nice of your cousin to let us hang out in the club after the performance," Adrien said, following Nino to the DJ booth.

Nino unpacked his laptop. "Jax is a really cool guy. The club is closed on Tuesdays, so we usually come after concerts, if they happen to be on that day. A lot of the band hangs out here a lot anyways. Mari bartends, so the drinks are free or reduced, and there is always dancing." Nino smacked Adrien's shoulder, "You should come on a Latin night! Those are the best."

Adrien laughed, "Sounds like fun!" He watched as Marinette walked over to the bar and ducked under the counter that lay across the entrance. "I'm gonna go get something to drink, do you want anything?"

Nino followed Adrien's gaze and gave him an eyebrow raise. "Tell Mari to make me my usual. I'm gonna get set up over here so we can have some beats!"

Adrien rolled his eyes at Nino's antics and jumped down from the booth. Strolling up to the bar, he sat on one of the seats in front of the girl.

She smirked at him, "This feels familiar."

Adrien chuckled, "Just a little over a month, huh? Who would have thought that the almighty Ladybug, Paris' favorite singer, would become one of my close friends?"

Marinette grinned at him. "I'm glad you joined our group, kitty. You're a fantastic addition to the team and I have enjoyed getting to know you."

Adrien reached out, releasing her hand from its hold on the glass and setting it on the counter. He brought the back of her hand to his lips, brushing a soft kiss across the back of it. "And I, you, my Lady."

Marinette pulled her hand back and poked him in the nose, her eyes gleaming. "Alright, you dork. What do you want to drink?"

Adrien smiled a loopy grin at her, "Whatever you made me last time was fantastic, and Nino requested his usual."

Marinette laughed, picking up the glass Adrien had made her discard. She filled it with ice, and then swooped up two more glasses to join it. "Nino's usual is just a random beer on tap. I surprise him every time!"

Adrien watched as she quickly poured rum in his glass, and what looked like vodka in the other two glasses at the same time. Another liquor was added to the two glasses with vodka, while she poured coke from the soda gun into his drink. She reached down and grabbed a jug of orange juice from the refrigerator. Dashing a little bit into the two other drinks, she poured what looked like cranberry juice from the gun to top them off. She reached into the fruit tray next to her and squeezed a lime in his drink, and slid it across the bar to him. Two orange slices were dunked into the other two drinks, followed by straws.

Whirling around, she pulled a pint glass off the stack and pondered in front of the beer taps. Adrien watched her pigtails flip over her shoulder, as she cocked her head in contemplation. He felt a loopy smile come across his face; he admired this girl so much. She was so brave, strong, and smart. Her knowledge of and enthusiasm for music amazed him endlessly. He loved watching her eyes light up with excitement when she came up with a genius idea for a chord progression or drew connections between composers' works. He adored the teasing glint in her eye as she fended off his flirty advances. Her loyalty to her friends and deep love for them made him desire to become that close to her. Her courage to pick herself up after a bad relationship and thrive in her art regardless was inspiring.

Her playfulness made his heart sing.

He knew he was falling for 'his Lady,' and falling fast, but part of him did not care.

Marinette whirled back around, her bluebell eyes meeting his. She saw his loopy smile, his chin propped on his hand as he gazed at her, and offered a cocked eyebrow. He could see the familiar teasing glint in her eyes, knowing that she had caught him gazing longingly at her.

She propped one hand on her hip, "Like what you see, alley cat?"

Adrien tried not to sigh, "How could one not, when you are the view?"

Her eyes widened, and he realized that he actually said his thoughts out loud. Stammering, he sat up straight waving his hands in front of him, frantically trying to back track. "I didn't mean… Well, you are really pretty… I didn't want to…"

Giving up, he threw his hands in the air in frustration, and flopped his head on the bar top with a groan. His arms came down to hid his face from the still-shocked girl in front of him.

He heard a snicker, some giggles, and then her ringing laughter. Peeking up at her from his hiding place in his arms, he saw her bracing herself against the bar top, almost falling over in laughter.

Indignantly, he cried out a short, "Hey!" She looked up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes and still giggling.

"I'm so sorry, you just got so flustered and I didn't even do anything this time!" Her eyes met his, filled with mirth.

He sat up, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest in a pout. "Glad to see you find my embarrassment so humorous."

She leaned down, almost draping herself on the counter, coming close to his face. Her hand came up to caress his cheek, a dangerous glint coming into her eyes. "Kitty, why do you think I tease you so often?" Her right eyebrow cocked upwards, "Besides, you actually caught me off guard this time."

His breath hitched at her close proximity. She drew back, walking with swaying hips to the end of the bar and ducking back under the entrance. Coming beside him, she teasingly elbowed him out of his frozen state and swooped up the two cocktails and Nino's beer in her capable hands. Adrien shook himself out of his shock and snatched up his own drink, chasing after her quick strides.

Catching up to her, he looked down at her with a smile. She was amazing.

And he told her so, chuckling when she winked back at him.

They walked up to Alya, who was still working with Max. Marinette handed her one of the cocktails, grinning when Alya thanked her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Wanna go give Nino his beer and get the party started?" Marinette asked her, with a large grin on her face.

"You know it!" Alya snatched the beer from Marinette's hands and bounded up to the DJ booth.

A moment later, her voice was resounding through the speakers. "Alright gang! You know the drill. I'm gonna be filming for a little bit and snapping some pictures for promo stuff, so stick to alias names for a little while. Let's get this party started!"

The rest of the crew shouted as Nino turned up the music and down the lights. Adrien felt his heartrate pick up with the beat of the music.

 _Baby, this is what you came for_

 _Lightning strikes every time she moves_

 _And everybody's watching her but she's looking at you_

He looked down at Marinette, who was taking a long sip from her drink, her hips moving in time with the music. She was watching Rose, who had grabbed Juleka by the hand and pulled her to the dance floor. Lila skipped out behind them, her hair fanning out over her shoulders. Mylene and Ivan followed a little slower, Mylene leading him with a cute dance. Alix and Kim swooped down on Max, pulling him off his laptop and onto the dance floor. Even Nathaniel was chilling on the outskirts, sipping on a glass of beer.

Marinette put her half-empty drink on the tall cocktail table and pulled his own out of his hand. "Come on," her smile beamed up at him, her hand warm in his as she tugged him toward the dance floor. "I said I would teach you how to dance to this style when you could handle me," she said with a wink.

Adrien's mind flashed to the first night he had been in this club, Marinette teasing him endlessly. He grinned as she pulled him closer to her in the center of the dance floor, "Teach away, wild mustang!"

He watched as she bobbed to the music in front of him, her arms thrown up in the air, eyes sparkling, and hips swaying to the beat. Her dark hair caught the light of the flashing lights, entrancing him.

 _Baby, this is what you came for_

 _Lightning strikes every time she moves_

 _And everybody's watching her but she's looking at you_

Her eyes met his, laughing. "Come on, kitty. Just let loose and have fun! There are no rules on this dance floor."

Adrien looked around, finding that everyone was moving however the music led them to. Everyone sang the lyrics to each other, jumping up and down with the beat. He saw how people would gravitate toward each other, touching for moments, and then pull away.

Marinette saw his hesitation and pulled him toward her by his wrist. "Listen to the music and enjoy," she shouted over the music, putting his hand on her waist.

Adrien took a deep breath, allowing the beat to wash over him as he followed her lead.

 _We go fast with the game we play_

 _Who knows why it's gotta be this way_

 _We say nothing more than we need_

 _I say, "Your place," when we leave_

The music dropped around him and he found himself singing lyrics over the loud music, his nose almost rubbing with Marinette's.

"Follow my lead," she said by his ear.

 _Baby, this is what you came for_

 _Lightning strikes every time she moves_

 _And everybody's watching her but she's looking at you_

He looked down at her feet as she took two steps to the side, tapping her foot at the end with a hip swish, and then repeated the other way. Adrien followed her steps, syncing in quickly. This he could do, just like the ballroom dance lessons his father had him take. But this time, it was Marinette, a stunning, enthusiastic, amazing young lady in his arms and not the old ballroom instructor. He felt Marinette pulling him closer and put her right hand in his left, similar to a ballroom closed position. Instead of placing his right on her shoulder blade, as he should, he tightened his full arm around the small of her back, his arm flush against the bare skin exposed by her crop top.

 _Baby, this is what you came for_

 _Lightning strikes every time she moves_

 _And everybody's watching her but she's looking at you_

They continued to move together, her hips swaying in time with his. Once he got the feeling of the step, he pulled his hand up on the touch and spun her around on the next step. He pulled her close at the end, grinning at the breathless surprise on her face. A smirk fell over her face, and her knees bent as she swished her hips more, pressing closer to him.

The music faded around them, switching to a different song. The beat gradually changed – a testament to Nino's DJing – and everyone cheered as the new song came on. Adrien joined them, recognizing the song as one from a popular American artist. He locked eyes with Marinette, her laughter taking his breath away as she opened her mouth to belt out the lyrics.

 _I've been reading books of old, the legends and the myths_

 _Achilles and his gold, Hercules and his gifts_

 _Spiderman's control, and Batman with his fists_

 _And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_

He joined his voice with hers, singing with her and the rest of the group.

 _But she said, where d'you wanna go? How much you wanna risk?_

 _I'm not looking for somebody, with some superhuman gifts_

 _Some superhero; Some fairytale bliss_

 _Just something I can turn to, somebody I can kiss_

Adrien cradled her closer, pushing her into a typical ballroom box step. He watched her eyes widen as she followed his lead, picking up quickly.

 _I want something just like this_

 _Oh, I want something just like this_

He spun her around again, pulling her close. Her eyes seared into his soul with her laughter. They sang together as they danced to the music, pressing every inch against each other.

 _I want something just like this_

 _I want something just like this_

He could feel her breath against him, his heart pounding in his ribs. He dipped his head closer to her, singing the lyrics to her.

 _But she said, where d'you wanna go? How much you wanna risk?_

 _I'm not looking for somebody, with some superhuman gifts_

 _Some superhero; Some fairytale bliss_

 _Just something I can turn to, somebody I can kiss_

 _I want something just like this_

 _Oh, I want something just like this_

The music began to fade again, and the two stood, chest to chest, in the middle of the dance floor. The world had melted around them, leaving them alone. All he could feel was Marinette in his arms, her hands around his neck and tangled in his hair. Their foreheads were pressed together as they swayed with little attempt to follow the music.

"I want something just like this," Adrien sang with the dying music.

His breath hitched as she pulled closer, laying her head in the crook of his shoulder. Her body fit right into his, her breath against his neck. Adrien folded his arms around her further, hugging her to him.

It felt perfect. Amazing. Miraculous.

They stayed like that for what felt like decades, with no attention to the next song playing through the speakers, lost in each other.

Marinette finally pulled back a little, looking into his eyes with a deep gaze that surprised him. He had never seen her look at him like that.

Confusion splashed suddenly across her face, and she reached into her back pocket. Still tucked in his arms, she fished out her phone and unlocked it, looking at a text. Adrien couldn't help but watch due to the close proximity and his natural curiosity.

He felt, rather than heard, her gasp against him, her fingers frantically pulling up a different application. Her head whipped toward the edge of the dance floor, where Alya was smirking at them, waving her own phone in the air.

Adrien followed her gaze back down toward the twitter feed on her own phone. A video began to play of a familiar dance floor and two familiar figures in red and black, pressed together and singing their hearts out.

 _Trending: #Ladynoir_

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **How to be a Hearbreaker - Mariana and the Diamonds**

 **Goin' In - Jennifer Lopez ft. Flo Rida**

 **This is What you Came for - Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna**

 **Something Just like This - Chainsmokers ft. Coldplay**

 **Let me know what you think! Drop by a review 3**


	7. Chapter 7: Closer

**I'M ALIVE! Sorry for the delay, it's been an intense Writer's (slash life) block for the past couple months. But I think I've broken through both! As always, check out the lovely Gittana on tumblr, and come scream at me (thesirenserenity) about the new season.**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _We aint ever getting older_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Adrien sighed and leaned his head against the girls' kitchen counter, his cheek pressing against the cold tile. His eyes followed Marinette's pacing through a small patch of the tile floor. Her hands were waving frantically in the air as she talked to Alya, who was leaning against the counter with a smug look on her face.

He stretched his arms out across the counter in a lazy stretch, blinking slowly at the abrasive kitchen light. He was slightly tipsy, enjoying the low buzz of the alcohol in his system and the sleepiness it brought.

They all still had their face paint on, Adrien noticed. Marinette's was running down her face more than usual, courtesy of the heat of the dance floor at the club. He was sure that his matched, as they had danced for a while longer after discovering Alya's 'accidental' publicity stunt. A couple drinks and dances later, they had made their way back to the girls' house to scatter to respective homes. Adrien hadn't gotten that far, following the raging Marinette, who had been dragging a smirking Alya, to the kitchen and planting on a stool at the island. Nino had wisely scattered, disappearing into the house.

Adrien had seen some of the comments on the multiple social media sites. Declarations of how adorable they were together, comments on their natural chemistry, and wistful hopes of them singing together littered the #ladynoir tag. He didn't see the problem, feeling slightly smug that everyone could see how amazing his lady was and believed that he stood a chance with her; they were rather adorable together. Just by closing his eyes, he could feel her back in his arms on the dance floor, her lithe body swaying against his.

"… you see the problem here, right Adrien?" Marinette's voice woke him out of his daydreaming stupor. Or was it a nightdreaming stupor? He wasn't sure, nor did he care.

He lazily lifted his head off the counter. "What problem?" he asked.

Marinette huffed, much to Alya's amusement. "Everyone is clamoring for us to sing together and they ship us!"

"So give them what they want; it could be fun to sing together," Adrien murmured as he snuggled back down into his folded arm.

He could see Marinette throwing her arms in the air in frustration, "I don't have any duets written!"

Adrien sighed, realizing that Marinette had worked herself into her frantic, worried mess. He shook off the dregs of his cat-nap and sat up, ready to reassure his partner and friend.

"Marinette, stop pacing and come sit next to me for a second."

He watched as she took a deep breath, calming herself, and then came around the island to plop into the seat next to him with a little huff.

Scooping up her hands in his, he turned to face her and met her gaze with his own. "Everyone loves you, no matter what you do. You have an amazing fan base that will stick with you. But, their suggestion could turn out to be something wonderful! It's a chance to write a whole new type of music. I'm not a trained singer like you, but no one's complained about my singing yet, and I'm sure that under your guide we could be wonderful. I'll follow your lead, no matter what." He could see the frantic anxiety draining out of her eyes as she began to relax.

"What if you guys did a cover? Just a special thing to give the fans what they want?" Alya suggested. "That way, you don't have to try writing duets yet and can experiment in the style. Though, I don't think it would be much different than what you normally write, you dork. You're freaking out over nothing, as per usual." Alya rolled her eyes affectionately.

Adrien watched the tension melt from Marinette's body as she began to process Alya's idea. Her nose scrunched up like when she processed lyrics, her finger coming to tap against the bridge of her nose.

Her eyes lit up and a small smirk quirked up the right side of her mouth. "You know, Alya, I think you are onto something."

Alya rolled her eyes, "Aren't I always, girl?'

"Of course," Marinette huffed. "All hail queen Alya and her brilliant ideas, like posting the video that started this whole mess."

"Hey, you guys were freaking adorable and the whole world needed to see it," Alya waved her phone. "Besides, you like to be challenged and stretched. So you're welcome."

Adrien's head had fallen back onto his arms on the table, a sleepy smile stretching across his face.

Marinette's hand fell on top of his hair, burrowing its way through the locks and scratching his head. His back arched in satisfaction and he moved his head closer to her hand.

Her giggle rang through his ears. "I guess we better get to covering a duet then, kitty. You willing to help me?"

He blinked up at her sleepily, "'course, M' lady."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Adrien woke up burrowed in his bed, the comforter wrapped up to his chin. He nuzzled back down into the fluffy pillow and smiled, the thought of Marinette in his arms dancing through his head. She was such an amazing friend and a talented musician. Even though she was trained in vocal music, and him in orchestral music, her knowledge was immense and he always learned with her. They had spent over an hour pouring over popular duets, before he had called Natalie to send him a ride.

They had selected a couple options, but none of them sat right with either of them. Marinette was adamant about not picking a lovey-dovey song and sticking to something more neutral, saying that she didn't want to feed the fans more.

Adrien unplugged his phone and pulled it into the cocoon of covers, setting it against the pillow in front of his face. Scrolling through youtube, he found himself searching the band that sang one of the songs they danced to the previous night.

 _Just something I can turn to, somebody I can kiss_

 _I want something just like this_

He smiled to himself, remember how she felt in his arms. How she seemed to know exactly what step he would take and what to do to compliment it. How her voice intermingled with his, their noses touching. He would give anything to sing with her again, and thanks to the fans, they were now looking for a duet to cover.

Adrien flipped through the American group's youtube channel, playing a few of their songs. They seemed to be a pop take on EDM music, and had two main members who wrote and performed the songs.

He noticed that one had a girl's name featured in the title. Clicking on it, the music filled the room.

 _Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you_

 _I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay_

 _Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them_

 _But I hope I never see them again_

It was catchy, the beat making him want to snap and clap along. Juleka would have a blast making a cover to this. Or maybe they could do a body drumming thing?

The girl's voice came in a little while into the song.

 _You look as good as the day I met you_

 _I forget just why I left you, I was insane_

 _Stay and play that Blink-182 song_

 _That we beat to death in Tuscon, okay_

Adrien smiled at the catchy chorus, and how their two voices intermingled. It was not too 'lovey-dovey,' as Marinette would say, but it still had a lot implied. It could be a really cool cover, without stretching their capabilities. Plus, this was the same group that sung the song that had started this whole shenanigan.

Adrien copied the link and sent it to Marinette.

 **To Marinette: "** Good Morning Bug-a-boo! Check out this song, it's the same band as the song we got famous with. Could be a good enough excuse for all the lovey-dovey lyrics ;)"

He continued to scroll through their music, listening to the next song on the list. They had a very similar style to something the AK's would produce.

His phone binged over the music.

 **From Marinette:** "WOW, this might just be perfect, kitty. I like it a lot. I'm surprised I haven't heard this song before? WHERE HAS IT BEEN ALL MY LIFE. Working on a cover now."

He smiled at her enthusiasm, wishing he could have watched her reaction as she listened to the song for the first time.

Another text came in right away.

 **From Marinette:** "What are you doing today? You should come over cause I need my partner in crime to do this."

Adrien's face lit up as he read the text. He quickly checked his schedule and replied.

 **To Marinette:** "I'm free! I'll be over as soon as I can get my ass out of bed."

He added a cute cat emoji and sent it, stretching his arms out of his comforter cocoon. Untangling his legs from the bed, he rolled onto the floor and huffed. Peeling himself from the floor, he made his way to the bathroom for a shower and much needed teeth brushing.

His phone binged at him.

 **From Marinette:** "Can't wait to see you!"

Adrien grinned, letting the words of the song wash over him.

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _No we ain't ever getting older_

 _xxxxxxxx_

 **Closer - Chainsmokers**

 **And the cover I envision them doing is the "Walk of the Earth" Cover! Check it out.**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review! Come find me on tumblr, I'm always looking for more mutuals and friends.**


End file.
